


Indebted

by Highlumin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Blackmail, Cheating, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Furry, Furry/Human Relationship, Harems, Human, Human/Monster Romance, Incest, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlumin/pseuds/Highlumin
Summary: A woman and her twin daughters are sold off to a German Shepherd to pay for her husband's debt. They quickly succumb to their desires and become devoted slaves to their beloved Beastman Master!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Indebted, Ch. 1

**Indebted, Ch. 1**

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by an ancient Goddess has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this chapter, a German Shepherd tricks a human employee of his into selling him his wife as a sex slave!_

*

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING MUCH THIS IS GOING TO COST TO FIX! NOT TO MENTION THE FUCKING PUBLICITY!”

“Bismarck please! If you just let explain…”

“YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO HEAR YOUR DUMBASS EXCUSES! YOU ARE LITEARLLY THE SHITTIEST WORKER I’VE EVER HAD! FUCK!”

“Bismarck I swear, there was nothing I could…”

SHUT UP! Just… shut… the fuck… up…”

A heated exchange was taking place in the cramped office of a mid-sized construction site. A tall and imposing German Shepherd was furiously barking at an extremely fearful human man. The German Shepherd, Bismarck, was the owner of a local but thriving construction company, and the man, Brett, was one of his employees.

Unfortunately, though Brett had been a competent employee for the relatively short time he’d worked for Bismarck, a slight mistake he had made had just ruined a project, nearly injured several workers, and had cost tens of thousands, plus the embarrassment and drop in prestige his company would suffer from the public. This was the worst accident his company had ever seen, and understandably, Bismarck was beyond livid. 

For a long while, Bismarck just glared menacingly at the man, who was sweating bullets under the penetrating dog’s stare. Bismarck knew he would be well within his right to fire the man, but that seemed so inadequate. If he fired Brett, than he couldn’t properly punish him. No one had ever fucked with Bismarck or his livelihood like this, and he wanted there to be severe consequences.

“Look Bismarck, I know I fucked up bad, I know it! But I promise it was such a small thing, no one else would’ve noticed either! Hell, it was probably defective material! Please, just give me one chance to make this right, I’ll do absolutely anything!”

Bismarck didn’t care one lick for Brett’s pathetic pleading, but then the word ‘anything’ was brought up. The Shepherd’s glare never lowered, but he raised an eyebrow as a though started to creep into his head, an idea that would be the most severe, humiliating punishment any man could suffer.

“…Okay Brett, get out.” Just as Brett looked like his heart was about to explode, Bismarck barked again. “I am not firing you!... yet.” Brett reeled back, but his anxiety still looked like it would kill him any second.

“Finish your shift and come back to my office. Then I’ll make you a deal.” Bismarck’s voice was cold and ruthless, but Brett didn’t care.

“Right Bismarck… Th-Thank you…” Brett stuttered weakly before stumbling out of the small office.

Alone, Bismarck actually began to smile and even chuckle silently. He had the absolute perfect idea for retribution. Not only would Brett suffer the worst humiliation imaginable, Bismarck would wind up with several fine prizes he’d been after for some time.

He remembered back to when he first met Brett, the man had shown him a picture of his family. An absolutely gorgeous wife and two knock-out daughters. Bismarck knew from the moment he saw their picture he had to have those bodies, needed to dominate them. Now, thanks to Brett’s neglect he was about to lose everything he loved, and Bismarck would acquire everything he lusted for.

He could definitely do it, Brett was definitely desperate enough to agree to anything to avoid getting fired and slapped with a major lawsuit, all Bismarck had to do was dangle a little hope in front of him and… leave out a few minor details. The plan was set, all Bismarck needed to do now was phone a legal friend of his and get himself a damn good contract.

*

At the end of Brett’s shift he returned to the Dog’s office, and stood anxiously as he awaited his fate. Bismarck merely sat back in his chair and looked pensively at his worker.

“Have a seat Brett.” He said, oddly calm as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Brett had little choice but to comply.

“Well Brett, there’s no mistake that you are responsible for a tremendous amount of damages. But what’s done is done, and now I am going to make you a simple offer.” Now Bismarck’s eerily cool voice was starting to cause some concern with Brett, but he knew well he had no leverage.

“W-What’s that?”

“Option one. I fire you and slap you with such a massive lawsuit that your life will be utterly destroyed.” Bismarck’s casual offer left Brett absolutely pale with fear, but the Dog quickly continued.

“But I’m guessing you don’t want that, so on to option number two. You and I will have a simple poker game.” Now Brett looked on completely puzzled.

“Y-You want to settle this… with a poker game?”

“That’s right. One game. If you win I will completely forgive your debt, handle the damages myself and keep you on my payroll as if nothing happened.” As Bismarck spoke for a very brief moment Brett felt his spirit lifting. “But…” Then came the other side of the coin.

“If I win the game you will… how should I put this?... You will effectively owe me your life, and you will have to do absolutely anything I order to pay off your debt.” Now Brett looked in in complete shock, having basically just been offered a life or death coin flip. As Brett looked on dumbly, Bismarck took out a sheet of paper and slid it towards Brett.

“This contract outlines everything. Sign it and the game is on. You win, all’s forgiven, but I win, and I take whatever I want from you. And make no mistake Brett, this is the _only_ deal you’ll be getting.” Bismarck spoke with an unshaking cold confidence as Brett stared down at the contract, a piece of paper on which his entire life rode. But both men already knew the deal, Brett was desperate.

“Okay…” Brett could only mutter quietly as he picked up the pen and signed the contract, not at all knowing what it was he had just given up, or who all’s lives were actually affected by that paper. Bismarck finally grinned ear to pointy ear.

“Terrific. Meet me in the break room on site at six. Until then.” And with that ultimatum Bismarck left the room, leaving Brett to ponder on what he’d done.

*

The game had been played to a shocking level of skill, as Bismarck and Brett both stared down at their hands. The chips had been split perfectly even, and Bismarck had to admit Brett had played much better than he’d expected. Of course, the cruel canine wasn’t worried in the slightest. He’d planned to win regardless, and while he’d hoped to win on skill he was fully prepared to do whatever it took to ensure his victory. Indeed, the game had been rigged from the start.

All the cards were set, the game had been played to its’ end, and both men knew the final play was about to occur.

“Well Brett, what say you we decide things once and for all.” Bismarck sneered with a confidant smirk as he pushed all his chips to the middle.

“Fine…” Brett replied weakly, but looking back defiantly as he pushed his own pile to the center. They each peered over their cards, daring the other.

“Oh but Brett, before we show our hands, I figured I should let you know what was really in that contract.” Bismarck suddenly piped in out of nowhere, making Brett pause quizzically.

“You see, you didn’t just sign away your own life, but you signed your wife and daughters over to me as well.” Bismarck spoke almost giddily as Brett’s heart suddenly tanked. Bismarck smiled even wider as he saw a look of sheer death cross his employee’s pale face.

“That’s right, with that completely ironclad contract once I win your wife and two daughters become my legal property. You have yourself a real lovely family, Brett. I mean it, your wife is one ravishing woman, and your two daughters, Gods what they do to me. Are they even out of high school yet? Yeah, you’re one lucky guy to be surrounded by three absolutely sexy bitches.” Brett utterly choked as his boss spoke so derogatively of his family.

“I’ve had my eye on them for quite a while, and once I win I’m going to take them from you. I’m going to completely ravish their bodies once I own them. I am going to fuck them all so completely and thoroughly they’ll forget all about you. I’m going to take your family Brett. I am going to take your beloved wife and daughters and fuck them silly until all they care about is being my obedient, horny little sex slaves. That’s what you’re about to lose Brett.”

Bismarck’s smug mockery left Brett completely baffled as the vile thoughts surged through his head. The poor man wasn’t even aware when he revealed his hand, but Bismarck just looked down triumphantly.

“A straight flush, pretty damn lucky of you.” Bismarck teased, and indeed Brett did possess the four through eight of clubs, a winning hand in almost any scenario. Almost. But Brett had been so preoccupied with fear he never even imagined that Bismarck would cheat, let alone try to call him out on it.

“But, it still can’t beat this.” Bismarck said with an air of finality as he laid his own hand down, a royal flush in the diamond suite.

Brett dropped everything and sat wide eyed as he stared at his bosses, no, his _owner’s_ hand. He’d lost, he’d lost everything. And now he knew exactly what it was Bismarck was after. He’d just sold off his own wife and children, they would be this German Shepherd’s slaves and it was all his own fault! The weight of realization he’d just destroyed his family’s lives was hitting him slow and hard, but Bismarck had plenty more plans for the night.

“I win Brett. I own your family now. Not only you, but your fucking hot wife and daughters belong to me. And since you voluntarily signed that contract, there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.”

Bismarck’s words rung hollow in Brett’s ears. He knew full well there was no way he could back out, no escape. Brett’s mind had been effectively shattered as the dread surged endlessly through him.

As far as Bismarck cared, Brett could stay shut up for the rest of his life, but he had won and he had prizes he was more than ready to claim. And Brett would pay up. The intimidating Dog stood from the poker table and walked over behind the human’s seat, putting his hands on his employee’s shoulders.

“Come on, Brett. Time for you to take me to your home and introduce _MY_ family to their new owner.”

*

The car ride over was had in utter silence on Brett’s part, but every so often Bismarck would offer some boastful insight on how exactly he planned to defile the man’s family. Before long Brett was numbly pulling into the driveway of his house, his family inside completely unaware of how all their lives were about to be utterly torn apart.

“Well Brett, shall we head inside?” Bismarck joked, knowing full well the man had no say in the matter.

Brett looked on with a completely vacant expression, as though he were consciously trying to stay as unconscious as possible. The two exited the car and Brett shuffled towards the front of the house, listlessly unlocking the front door as Bismarck stood behind him, arm in hands expectantly.

“Honey, that you?” Both males heard the soft voice of Brett’s wife flit into the room as they stepped inside the door.

Brett’s wife Morgan stepped into the living room from the kitchen, looking for her husband but looking a little surprised to see a Dog man, a tall, powerful looking one at that, stand behind her husband. Both Bismarck and Brett noticed immediately, to one’s delight and the other’s disgust, how she maybe looked a little too long, smiled a little too bright, and bat her eyes a few too many times at the Dog. Morgan might have been caught off guard, but she definitely noticed that this man was definitely quite the looker.

“Oh my, I wish you’d called and said you’d be bringing company. Who is this?” She asked with perfectly reasonable curiosity.

Bismarck stood smugly looking over Brett’s shoulder at his newest possession. Brett’s wife was absolutely stunning, and he could hardly even wait the few minutes it would take before he had her stripped down on her back begging for his knotty cock.

“Th-This is my boss… B-Bismarck…” Brett muttered pathetically as his wife approached them both cheerfully. Apparently Morgan did not notice her husband’s utterly defeated look or tone, just focused on the Canine standing behind him.

“Well Mr. Bismarck it’s very nice to meet you. Sorry if me and the house look a bit of a mess, had I known we’d be getting company I would’ve made things a little more presentable.” Morgan gently chided her husband with a joking smile, absolutely clueless as to the men’s intentions.

“Oh, please don’t worry yourself Miss Park. Believe me, you look great.” Bismarck began politely, but his leering expression and slight tone couldn’t hide all his under meanings.

“H-He wanted to meet you all…” Brett continued zombie-like as he felt Bismarck nudge him from behind. “Where are the girls?”

“Oh, well the girls are staying over at a friend’s house tonight to study. Oh but you’re more than welcome to stay for dinner and coffee. It’ll be a pleasure to get to know you, I’m sure.” Morgan continued in her clueless bubbly way.

“Oh, it will certainly be a pleasure.” Bismarck said, now quite suggestively as he pushed Brett off to the side to step right up in front of his wife, now openly leering down at her. She returned his smile, but even she couldn’t help but show a little discomfort at his familiarity now. He smirked one last time before pulling Brett around the shoulder.

“Say Brett, why don’t you go prepare a couple drinks for us.” He said aloud before turning with the man and whispering down just to his ear. “I’ll be taking her upstairs. You just sit tight down here and stay out of sight.” Brett shuddered in disgust, but knowing his life was meaningless now, just silently walked off towards the kitchen. Bismarck then turned back to smile at Morgan, who politely returned the smile, albeit with clearly less comfort than before.

“Say, Morgan wasn’t it?” Bismarck then began, oddly enough whispering.

“Yes, that’s right.” She stated, supposing she didn’t feel too uncomfortable with him using her first name.

“Now that we have a moment alone, I actually wanted to talk to you about a small surprise I had planned for Brett. Would you mind if we maybe went upstairs to talk, I wouldn’t want to spoil this for him.” Bismarck said rather smoothly.

“Oh. Well, I suppose we can head upstairs.” She accepted, a little curious to know exactly what it was her husband’s boss wanted to do to him.

The happy housewife led him through the hall and up the stairs. Bismarck stared quite appreciatively at her ample ass as it bounced going up the stairs, his cock already beginning to swell as he pictured all the despicable things he’d be doing to that ass in just a minute or two.

“Say, as long as we’re going up would you mind giving me a short tour, maybe of the master bedroom.” Bismarck suddenly piped up, innocently enough the woman supposed.

“Sure, if you’d like.” Again, Morgan accepted, curious but not hesitant.

She led him down the next hall to the end and then through a door into her and her husband’s bedroom. Bismarck took a moment to look around, take in the surroundings and appreciate how he was utterly going to defile this sanctuary of Brett’s marriage and turn it into his own personal fuck den.

Bismarck quietly closed the door behind them, but Morgan didn’t think much of it, just assuming it was to keep their talk from her husband secret.

“Alright, he shouldn’t be able to hear us now. So, what exactly is this surprise you had for Brett?” Morgan asked innocently, almost giddily. Now, Bismarck’s polite façade began to crumble completely, as he suddenly began chuckling to himself quite lowly, a little unnerving for Morgan.

“Actually Morgan, I lied. This isn’t much a surprise for Brett, after all he already knows about it. However, this will come as quite a surprise to you.” He began talking quite strangely, and Morgan started growing a little more anxious.

As Bismarck began to talk again he pulled out his smartphone and began toying with it.

“You see, Brett caused me a pretty massive problem at work, an expensive one at that. I told him I wouldn’t fire or sue him, if he agreed to certain terms. And, well, I recorded all our conversations. Why don’t you go ahead and watch them, that should give you most of the full picture.”

Now Morgan was becoming a little scared, but as Bismarck turned his phone towards her and began showing the videos she remained quiet and watched as she was asked to do. Bismarck’s smirk grew wider as he watched Morgan take in the videos with growing horror.

Morgan couldn’t turn away, and her heartrate skyrocketed as she watched what transpired. She saw her husband getting berated for his incompetence, she saw him accept Bismarck’s terms for gambling, and saw him sign that contract.

Bismarck could see it in Morgan’s eyes, the moment when she understood the full weight of her situation. She saw as it was explained how Brett had signed his life away, as well as her own life and the lives of her children. She looked visibly disgusted as Bismarck boasted in the video of how he planned to degrade her and her daughter’s as though they were common whores, how he planned to take them away from their husband and father and turn them into his own personal sex slaves. But worst of all was the look of betrayal that crossed Morgan’s eyes once Brett, the man she’d married and who had fathered her children, did nothing. Even after all Bismarck had said he do to his family, Brett did nothing to stop it! He simply signed the contract, signed Morgan’s and their daughters’ lives away to this Beast Man!

Bismarck put his phone away at the end as Morgan merely stood looking completely baffled, betrayed, and furious.

“So you see now. Brett willingly signed that contract, a completely legal and binding contract, I’ll remind you.” Bismarck said perfectly calm, perfectly smug as Morgan’s irate eyes focused back on the Dog man. “Brett signed your life over to me. He signed your daughters’ lives over to me. **_I_** own you now.” The Beast said coolly with a truly malicious grin plastered on his face, baring his massive teeth.

Suddenly Morgan’s calm and happy demeanor turned extremely indignant, as she attempted to rage against the Canine.

“I don’t know what kind of horrible thing you and my husband think you can pull, but I am not just some piece of meat that he can sell off! I want you out of my house this instant before I call the police!”

To her growing anger and fear, Bismarck merely chuckled again, right in her face. “I don’t believe the police could do much for you. You’re already me legal property. Now…”

With a blinding movement Bismarck reached out and gripped Morgan’s thin arm in his powerful paw. Morgan yelped in surprise and anger, but the Canine just kept his dominant grip on her. Then, before she could protest again, he pulled her body sharply against his own. Her soft, lithe form was pressed tight against his much larger frame.

Morgan felt Bismarck’s other arm ensnare her from behind, keeping her held tight against him. Despite the anger she felt, she did notice the blush creep across her face. For some reason, her body had become hyper aware, and hyper responsive to this rough treatment at the hands of her captor. His body was so firm and toned, she could tell, but still comfortably softened by his animalistic fur. She hated this, hated him, so why didn’t she hate how this treatment felt?

“Don’t think you can escape this now, it’s going to happen. I am going to fuck you raw, right here on the bed you share with that pathetic, limp-dicked husband of yours. And you’re going to lose your mind over how good it is to fuck a big, thick doggy cock like mine. You’re going to love every second as I force my thick, hard knot into your tiny human pussy. It’ll be the best fuck of your life, it’ll be so good you’ll completely forget all about that pathetic man you call a husband. You’re gonna love it so much you’ll be begging to be my personal cocksleeve. You’ll want to be a Dog’s bitch for the rest of your life.”

Bismarck spoke with such confidence, and the strange feelings resonating over her skin were starting to leave Morgan more than a little flustered. His grip on her was so dominant, so possessive, and it felt so good.

“No, pl-please just lea-MMMMPHHHH!!!” But as Morgan made one last attempt at defiance Bismarck suddenly silenced her with a harsh, demanding kiss.

Morgan screamed indignantly as Bismarck overpowered her mouth. She did her best to beat against him with her free hand, but he was like a brick wall to her. She felt his long, flat tongue invade her little mouth and powerfully wrench her tongue this way and that. It was so perverse, so wrong, so inhuman… and the longer he forced himself on her, she realized that it was also so good.

Morgan’s feeble fight died away, and her muffled screams of anger slowly turned to muffled coos of acceptance, even delight. Her fist stopped its’ pathetic assault, and instead her slender fingers began to explore the exotic, soft fur coating this powerful male.

The human female’s voice turned higher and sweeter as this Canine continued to dominate her mouth. His muzzle fit so unnaturally against her own, forcing her lips to work overtime to kiss back against him. His tongue was so alien, and so much stronger than her own, just taking whatever he wanted from her, and she was beginning to find she was happy to allow him to.

Bismarck released the female’s mouth to proudly observe the damage. Morgan’s face was fully flushed crimson as she panted for breath, tongue lolling out of her mouth as though she already missed his. The anger and indignation had totally melted from her eyes, now they looked restless and eager for further dominance.

Morgan’s own will to resist had all but totally vanished. Her body had betrayed her, and now tingled at the touch of this stranger, this animal. Her skin flared with desire and she could feel the liquid passion beginning to flow out from her womb down to drench her swelling pussy lips. She quickly realized how mercilessly fast she’d fallen, and now how desperately she wanted this true alpha male, this Canine to mate her. And of course Bismarck could sense her desire as well, smelling how she now openly dripped with want.

“Isn’t that better. Just listen to your body, it knows what it truly wants. Your instincts can hide, but they can’t be denied. They’re telling you to just lay back and submit like the good bitch you really are inside. And I’m going to make sure your body remembers the feeling of a real animal inside of it, the way it should be.”

Bismarck let Morgan drift just far enough away from his body so he could reach a powerful hand out to grip the neckline of her delicate shirt. The fabric gave as easily as her body as the Dog man completely ripped the offending garment off her body, bra and all. The helpless housewife could do little more than gasp as her breasts were exposed to this savage beast, no longer having even the will to try and cover herself.

Bismarck chuckled openly as he took in the sight of her naked torso, finally getting his first taste of the body he so craved, and loving that it was now his property forever. The moment the slightest whimper of voice came from her mouth though, Bismarck shot his hand down to grip the hem of her jeans. With a jarring motion he forced her to fall back onto her bed, at the same time pulling hard on the front of her pants. The zipper burst and the front ripped right down the center. Her panties were nearly shredded in an instant, and she then lay splayed helpless on her bed, pants barely clinging to her wide hips and just barely teasing the tip of her nether.

Dozens of feelings and senses she’d never known flooded Morgan’s head, and left her totally unsure of what to do. But she kept her eyes locked on Bismarck, still standing at the end of her bed as he pulled his shirt over his head. Even with the situation as fucked as it was, Morgan couldn’t help but bite her lip at his perfectly toned form, totally covered in that beautiful, luxurious coat and black and brown fur.

Bismarck smirked down triumphantly at her as he began to undo his belt buckle. Morgan’s feelings of confliction suddenly parted ways for the singular feeling of awe as Bismarck exposed his perverse, canine phallus. It was so alien to her, all swollen red. It was massive, totally dwarfing her husband’s cock, and that massive knot at the base. She couldn’t even imagine how it would feel to have that terrifying thing invading her, claiming her as a bitch, but she now realized she was fully ready and willing to find out personally.

Bismarck could see that his fuck toy was fully ready for him. Now there was nothing left to do but claim her, and properly mark her as his slave, just like he deserved, like they both deserved. Morgan’s breathing grew elevated in fear, anticipation, and excitement as Bismarck grabbed her shredded pants and pulled them all the way off, leaving her fully naked before this Beastman.

Like the apex predator he was, Bismarck crawled his way over the receptive female, who now merely quivered as she awaited his touch. His muzzle hung right over her lustful face, practically salivating over her at the thought of claiming the sexy woman he’d long lusted for. His mound pressed against her own, the knot dipping against Morgan’s needy outer lips. A trembling moan, frightened and desperate escaped her as she looked up with fear and longing at her soon to be new owner.

“I’ve been waiting so long to fuck you. It’s about time you learn what you’ve been missing.” Bismarck taunted one last time as he lined up the gnarled tip of his doggy dick with her dripping cunt.

Morgan didn’t even have time to suck in a breath, but she wailed sharply once she felt her nonconsensual lover plunge into her. Her pussy immediately sucked him in, as though her body had always been longing for him, was ready to accept his inhuman phallus.

Bismarck snarled in delight as he nestled his length fully in this receptive female. She was so fucking hot, and every bit as good as he imagined. Knowing he was laying claim on a weaker man’s wife was all the sweeter, knowing he’d soon possess her completely, body, heart, and mind.

The interspecies couple embraced each other fully in sweet, debauched delight. It was so unnatural and yet so very natural all at the same time. It was so wicked, so sinful, and that’s what made it so good.

The powerful German Shepherd made no qualms as he immediately began to piston into his claimed mate. He thrust his tapered cock into her depth without mercy, slamming her with animalistic vigor, as far as his impressive length could reach before the knot pounded against his bitch’s lips.

Morgan screamed in wanton delight at the top of her lungs. The sensations were so much more than her wildest fantasies, and a million times better than anything she’d ever actually felt before. Her voice echoed through the room and doubtless past the walls. She didn’t give a thought or a care to whether the neighbors would hear her cries of immoral delight. She especially didn’t care if her husband could hear her howl in adulterous bliss. So long as Bismarck’s extraordinary cock kept scraping through her tunnel, so long as she kept feeling this unearthly rapture the whole world could watch for all she cared.

The treacherous lovers fucked frantically at one another, feeding off each other’s pleasure and basking in their own. As Morgan’s body shook beneath her master’s dominant motions she clutched desperately at his fur, just so she could keep stable and ensure his cock would drill as deep into her as possible.

As the slutty housewife wailed in bliss her hands moved past the fur, snaking up to hold her lover behind his strong neck, just to anchor herself better. Bismarck felt her shift in demeanor, as well as his own climax approaching, and deepened himself, pressing harder atop his mate’s body and making more shallow but mighty thrusts.

As the furry Dog pressed more oppressively atop her Morgan embraced him further. Her hands tightened around Bismarck’s neck. Her legs snared around his thrusting hips, ankles locking together to ensure her mate remained as deeply ingrained in her as possible. Bismarck snarled in delight at his mate’s silent acceptance of her fate.

As Bismarck continued to fuck his new conquest into oblivion he let his muzzle drop right next to her ear, and he began to bark in a sweltering voice between pants.

“You’re loving this aren’t you?!... Tell me how much you’re fucking loving this!” Bismarck’s voice bellowed out, more than loud enough for all the house to hear.

Her beloved rapist’s voice rang in her ears, in her head, and synched with the thoughts and feelings that had been slowly solidifying there. Her heart had given in, her most base instincts finally breaking free to make her true purpose crystal clear in her mind. This was what a female’s true purpose was. Bismarck was the true, superior male, and was her natural order to give her body to him, to serve his whims and delights. Now she understood her real purpose, all women’s purpose, and she couldn’t be happier. She finally understood what it truly felt like to be _alive_. She had to let him know.

“YES!!! I FUCKING LOVE IT!!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE FUCKING YOU!!!” Morgan screamed for all of heaven to hear, especially her husband.

“You fucking like being my bitch, don’t you!... Tell me what you want to be from now on!” Bismarck let loose a feral roar.

“FUCK YES!!! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!!! I WANT YOU TO FUCKING BREED ME LIKE A GOOD BITCH!!!” Morgan replied in perverse obedience.

“Good bitch!... Now for your reward!... Go ahead and cum!... Cum and become my bitch! MY slave!”

“OH FUCK YES!!! I’M FUCK-GEHHH-I’M CUMMMMMINNGGGGFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!”

And as her heart and mind accepted her role, her body rewarded her for succumbing to her natural instincts. A thunderous orgasm crashed through her body, twitching through every nerve and muscle fiber as she screamed her heavenly bliss.

Bismarck felt his newly christened fuck-toy clench powerfully around him in orgasm, providing him all the more comfort he needed. With a wolfish howl he pressed his knot tight against her opening and released a mighty torrent of his long-reserved, potent seed.

Morgan’s voice echoed on and on, her pleasure fueled even further as she felt her master pour his musky sperm deep inside of her. She felt her womb flooded in the bestial seed, and a wave of feminine euphoria washed over her very soul, her ultimate reward for fulfilling a woman’s true destiny.

Once each corrupt soul was sated, Bismarck rose to his knees and pulled his burning rod out of her opening. He was swollen and quite sensitive, put it popped with still an impressive vigor, allowing a river of his strong seed to escape his mate, the ultimate mark of his ownership over her. As he breathed in the heady air he looked down with pride over the state he’d left his female in.

Morgan lay totally collapsed against the bed, her beautiful, motherly breasts rising and falling as she took in breath after deep breath. Yet even for her exhaustion her look was a mindless, dazed delight. She felt true satisfaction, a feeling of lustful fulfilment and happiness she’d never known before.

Smirking at the good life he’d just secured for himself, Bismarck lay down beside his ravishing slave, caressing her newly inseminated belly lovingly as he stared at her blissed-out expression.

“So… how’d you like your first taste of being a Canine’s breeding bitch?” Bismarck spoke teasingly through unmeasured breaths. Morgan struggled to turn her face towards the Dog, looking at him with utter devotion and longing.

“The best…day… of my life…I fucking love you.” Morgan spoke with the reverence only someone who truly understands the value of slavery could know.

“You know… you got pretty loud there… I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole neighborhood heard you cum… and your husband definitely heard everything that happened up here.” Bismarck pointed out rather proudly. “Do you care that your husband knows everything you did? Heard every moan you made, every time you screamed and begged me to fuck you?”

Morgan smiled sweetly back at Bismarck with girly giggle.

“Fuck Brett. That bastard sold me off, he means nothing to me you. Now I belong to you, and all I want is for you to keep fucking me forever. Teach me everything it means to be your perfect slave-bitch.”

In one final display of ultimate submission, Morgan leant up and kissed Bismarck herself, pressing her sweet lips to his bestial muzzle and allowing his, fat, wide tongue entrance to her mouth. He had every right to access her now, and she loved the feeling of powerlessness she felt as his tongue dominated her much smaller, weaker one.

The two interspecies lovers caressed each other softly as they passionately kissed. This was the natural order; the weak, the feminine, submitting to the dominant, the superior. This was simply nature. This was heaven.

Bismarck broke the kiss and began to rise. Pulling himself to the edge of the bed as Morgan let loose a groan of disappointment.

“Don’t tell me you’re done already?” Morgan whined needily.

Bismarck just chuckled darkly as he stood and stretched himself.

“Hardly. I’m going to take the whole night to make sure you’re thoroughly tamed and properly taught. I just need to stretch my legs, get some water.” He said back, already getting used to his master’s voice.

As he turned to walk out the door Morgan lay back in luxurious bliss, and blew her beloved Beast a kiss. “Don’t make me wait too long.”

*

Bismarck strolled confidently down the hall, smiling viciously all the way. Everything had gone exactly as he desired, and now Brett’s wife was his devoted sex-slave, and every bit as good as he’d dreamed. He still had much to train her in, and he’d take his time doing so. He hadn’t had a chance to introduce her to his knot yet; that would be an exercise he couldn’t wait for. But first, he needed to refresh himself if he was going to be spending the whole night fucking his employee’s wife.

*

Brett had sat lifelessly on the couch downstairs, looking forward unblinking, almost unfeeling the entire time. He had known exactly what would happen as he watched his boss bring his wife upstairs, beyond his sight, almost like he was watching the woman he loved leave him for the last time ever.

The house shook with the force of their lovemaking, and he heard every single sound they made. Every bestial growl from Bismarck, every sigh, moan, and scream of delight made by his wife as she was ravished by this near-total stranger, a Dog no less. He heard it all, listened with rapt attention as his wife begged to be bred by the canine, forsaking him, her husband and their marriage. He heard her total, willing betrayal in her voice; she had given herself completely to his boss.

After the sounds had stopped, Brett heard the trudge of feet leaving the room and coming down. He was forced to watch as Bismarck, having freshly fucked his wife, descended and entered the room with him. Bismarck was naked as the day he was born, Brett cursed to bear witness at his savage form. The Canine’s cock was massive, almost unthinkable to a man like him, and still half-erect as it bobbed and bounced with each step, openly mocking Brett as it glistened with his wife’s love juices.

Bismarck smirked at the poor man as he strode proudly through the room, loving the look of death that glazed over Brett’s eyes, knowing full well he’d heard every second as he’d fucked the love of her husband out of Morgan.

“I’ve gotta tell you Brett, your wife’s every bit as sweet a piece of ass as I imagined. I can’t thank you enough for giving her to me.” Bismarck taunted with a dark chuckle as he walked past the weak human. “I can’t wait to feel how similar your daughter’s feel to their mother.” Bismarck made one last oppressive remark as he entered the kitchen.

The German Shepherd came back a moment later with a tall glass of water. He stood by the couch as he gulped savagely, purposely toying with the broken man by flashing his mighty cock near him.

“Well, Brett, if I were you I’d try to get some shut eye. You’re taking me back to the construction sight early tomorrow, so feel free to crash down here on the couch. I’d just better not catch you bothering us upstairs, because I’m gonna be fucking your wife all night long.”

With that last promise Bismarck moved to head back upstairs, back to Brett’s bedroom where his loving wife was waiting to open herself and be ravished by the Dog over and over. Brett just stared lifelessly as his Canine boss left him behind to take everything in his life he loved, to listen as his wife willingly had sex with a Dog, over and over throughout the night.

*

Morgan had stayed on the bed as she was expected to do, and she looked with real passion and fervent desire as Bismarck entered back into her bedroom. Her eyes stared longingly after his naturally chiseled form, and his feral, conquering cock. Bismarck smirked as he saw Morgan lying back seductively, waiting for him with insatiable lust clear in her eyes.

“I hope you’re ready to ‘claim’ me some more.” She moaned sultrily, all thoughts of her husband utterly erased from her mind, her new owner now her whole world.

“Oh don’t you worry. I’m going to thoroughly mark you with my cum, inside and out. I’ll make sure everyone that so much as catches a glint or a whiff of you knows that you’re **_MY_** property.” Bismarck promised in an addictively tyrannical voice. Morgan just stared after him with even more adoration.

“Mmmmm, whatever you desire, my master. I am yours.” The tainted wife promised as she opened her arms to welcome her blasphemous lover back to her.

A satisfied smile crossed both the woman and the dog’s face as Bismarck lay back down into Morgan’s eager embrace. She wrapped his furry form with more love than she’d ever shown anyone before and kissed him deeply. Bismarck seized control of her as his cock easily found its’ way back into her begging pussy. Morgan sighed in true bliss as she felt her master invade her once again, happily accepting her fate. The unnatural couple fucked each other ravenously, long into the night.


	2. Indebted, Ch 2

**Indebted Ch. 2:**

_In this chapter, a women indoctrinates her twin daughters into engaging in some incestuous lesbian play, and then entices them to submit to fucking her German Shepherd owner!_

*

Bismarck awoke with a heavily satisfied sigh the next morning. The light from the early sun filtered unfettered through the window, casting an orange glow on the room and the female nestled devotedly against his body. The German Shepherd grinned pridefully as he looked over her naked form, enjoying every luscious curve that pressed against him.

The human woman laying naked beside him was not his wife, but the wife of another man that he had won and claimed for his own. Last night had been a truly wild ride as he fucked her ravenously for hours on end, and as the female relished in every moment of her conquest, even knowing full well her husband was just below them in the house. It’d been true bliss for her, and the culmination of all Bismarck desired. And the Dog knew it was all the sweeter, because this was only the very first night of a long, pleasurable life he’d be leading.

The Canine brought a savage paw up to the snoozing temptress nestled against him and began to pet her head, none too gently either. Sweet sounds escaped the female’s lips as she slowly stirred from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, glinting in sleepy adoration, and a serene smile graced her lips as she looked up into the powerful Beastman cradling her.

“Hmmmm… hi love…” She spoke quietly yet full of relaxed passion.

“’Morning… bitch…” Bismarck quietly teased her as he grinned wolfishly down.

Morgan smiled all the brighter at his treatment of her, happily remembering how she’d resigned herself as his property. A gasp of delight escaped her as the bestial Dog gathered her up in his arms as he squirmed upright. She barely had a chance to squeal before he forced her mouth onto his own, the lustful wife moaning in hazy bliss as the Canine twisted his tongue around her own.

Bismarck released his slave, allowing her a chance to pant, dripping with a quickly rising lust as he enjoyed her body. As he caressed her smooth, tempting skin with one razor-tipped hand, the German Shepherd brought his other up to cradle her chin, looking over her approvingly as she allowed herself to be manipulated.

“Fuck you have one sweet mouth… I think its’ past time I teach you how to really put it to good use.” The feral Dog hissed through his glinting sneer.

Morgan blushed hard as his intention became clear, but even so she knew it was not her place to refuse, only to obey. “Y-Yes Bismarck… whatever you want…” Morgan replied with some lack of confidence.

Bismarck noticed this immediately, but that wouldn’t do. Morgan was nothing more than his personal slut now, so she’d need to learn how to properly service him, and the sooner the better. With a commanding strength, the Dog forced the human woman down over his naked body, her breasts trailing over his luxurious fur.

Morgan kneeled almost in awe as her master forced her face right in front of his cock, already engorged and massive with desire. Even as the female stared with reverence she swallowed hard in anxiety. She’d only ever sucked her husband off on a handful of occasions, never really enjoying it herself. Now she did want to pleasure this magnificent, bestial cock, and more importantly it was now her obligation as a slave. But it was so much larger than her husband’s, she was quite intimidated.

Bismarck, though, didn’t much appreciate this timid behavior, she’d be taught one way or the other. “Go on then bitch, take it!” The Canine roared as he grabbed Morgan by the back of her head and forced her down onto his dick.

Morgan screamed in muffled shock as the prodigious phallus forced its’ way into her mouth, filling her almost completely before poking at the back of her throat. It was more than she could take, but she knew she had no choice; she had to please her savage master. So the devoted woman closed her eyes and pressed down as far as she could over the tapered dick.

Bismarck grinned deviously as the once pleasant wife of his employee now struggled to choke down his giant rod. He could tell how she had never really developed this skill, visibly struggling even as she was only halfway down. But she’d grow used to this soon enough, it would be her life from now on, after all.

Morgan felt a smidge of pride as she was just starting to get used to the sensation, but her world was rocked once she felt her Bestial owner take a firm hold of her head with both paws, tangling his claws deep into her luscious hair.

“Come on you slut, you can do better than that!” Bismarck growled ferociously into the air. “Here, this is how you suck cock!”

As the dog bellowed for all to hear he forced Morgan’s face clear down his cock. The poor woman screamed her muffled fear as the violent staff pierced down her throat, coaxing what pleasure it could for itself. The abused wife had no choice but to cling to her vicious lover just to keep from flailing.

Bismarck began to pant in pleasure now that his personal human whore was beginning to accept his body. He began stirring the female’s throat as he softly yet quickly started to fuck his shaft along her. He didn’t care a lick for her comfort, feeling that she should always accept him and take comfort in his pleasure, no matter what.

Morgan struggled, but did her best to just relax herself and let this magnificent Beast fuck her as he pleased. His mammoth cock repeatedly violated her throat, driving all the way to the back, her lips constantly jamming against his rapidly swelling and oh so lovely knot. It was more than she’d ever expected of herself, but the poor woman knew this was now her duty, her destiny. She would learn to accept her beloved owner completely, no matter how rough her training was. She was now his bitch to use as he pleased.

Feeling Morgan let go and finally accept her purpose, Bismarck drove home even harder in satisfaction, feeling his first load of the day boiling in his testicles. His panting grew more and more rapid as he fucked her mouth faster and faster. Finally, with a wild and roaring snarl he released his torrent of semen right down his fuck-slave’s throat.

Morgan moaned in submissive delight as she felt her master’s hot fluid shoot down her throat and fill her welcoming belly. Then he pulled himself back nearly all the way, but stopped at her lovely lips. He looked down into her eyes, as she stared back in glistening obedience. Bismarck smiled wickedly as he shot his last rope into her mouth, filling her with his overwhelming feral essence.

The conniving Canine pulled his cock free with a satisfied sigh as he watched his pet wife experience his sperm. The corrupted woman let the bestial fluid linger on her tongue, savoring her very first taste of doggy cum, the first of a lifetime’s worth she’d drink. Morgan relished the taste and feel of the hot, life-filled liquid as it washed over her mouth and slid delicately down her throat, soft moans of delightful acceptance humming out all the while.

Morgan’s eyes cracked open upon hearing Bismarck loudly clear his throat. He glanced down expectantly to his now cum-covered-cock, and the lovingly-abused slave quickly realized her expected her to finish the job and clean him off. She smirked happily at the duty, and quickly knelt back down beside her idolized phallus. It had already shrunk to half-size, yet even so it was still magnificent and dwarfed her husband’s pathetic thing. Morgan couldn’t help relishing in the fact she’d never have to sleep with that sad human man again; now her body was for the exclusive use of her Canine owner.

Bismarck sighed in ultimate satisfaction as Morgan started to clean his cock, happily humming as she licked all along its’ glistening length, lapping up every bead of neglected sperm. He mindlessly stroked his fuzzy fingers through her hair as he would an obedient pet.

“Not bad at all, Morgan. You’re going to make a perfect slave, and we’ve got all the time in the world to train you.” Bismarck toyed with the woman’s fallen heart. Morgan merely moaned in agreement as she finished lavishing his dick.

Once she’d sufficiently cleaned him, Bismarck pulled the enthralled female from his dick and set her off of him, rising up from the bed to his feet as Morgan let out a dissatisfied groan. She looked even less happy as he began to collect and put on his clothing.

“Much as I’d love to stay here and continue your training, I’ve still got work that needs done.” Bismarck mentioned as he brought his pants up over his knotty cock. “But I’ll rush home as soon as I can. After all, I’ve still got two more little sluts I need to break in, don’t I.”

Morgan blushed hard as she suddenly realized that her daughters had both been part of that contract too. Immediately her mind was a storm, but she quickly silenced herself as she realized she didn’t know what to feel about that fact.

“I expect you’ll want to have a chat with your daughters while I’m at work. Of course I also expect you’ll have them both ready to accept their new owner and their new lives by the time I get home. I’ve been waiting a long time to taste those sweet twin pussies.” Bismarck glared with a maniacal grin as he buttoned his shirt.

Morgan couldn’t even find the will to answer as her thoughts still swirled about what she was going to do, what she wanted to do about this. She couldn’t force her own two daughters into sexual slavery! She couldn’t! But then, why couldn’t she? Why shouldn’t she? They were as much a part of that contract as she was. Why deprive her beloved little girls the chance to live in eternal bliss as a Canine’s obedient bitch?

“Hey…” She was suddenly snapped from her thoughts as Bismarck came right back to the edge of the bed, gripping her dominantly by the chin and lifting her face right up to his.

“B-Bismar-MMMPHHHH?!” But just as she tried to say his name the ferocious Beast forced another kiss on her, her body and heart immediately succumbed and she kissed back with all the submissive love she could show, tenderly loving his wide, flat, doggy tongue as he wished.

He released her, the woman’s tongue lolling out and dripping saliva as her body ached for more domination, to feel his touch overwhelm and own her. Bismarck just stepped back, looking with an evil sense of triumph at the once pristine housewife and mother he’d now reduced to his aching bitch.

“…Whatever you’re thinking just remember… you and your daughters already belong to me… you’re all mine.” And with that last reminder Bismarck left the room.

*

Bismarck strode arrogantly downstairs and into the kitchen, where he found an absolutely miserable-looking Brett drinking coffee. Technically dressed for work, he was an absolute wreck. He doubted Brett got any sleep last night as he listened to Bismarck violate his wife over and over, heard Morgan scream her lustful delight at being a slave bitch over and over. The Dog smiled casually as he went to fix himself a cup as well.

“Gods your wife is a good fuck. I knew from the first moment I saw her she was meant to be a slave to Dog dick. I can’t wait to see how well your daughters take after their mother. But I’m not worried, I’m sure they’ll make as great of Beast whores as your slut of a wife. But hey, who can really blame them. All women everywhere are just animals, and all they really want is to be fucked and bred like a bitch by the strongest Beasts.” Bismarck spoke cruelly as Brett just shook with drink in hand, not responding as his family was enslaved before his very eyes.

“”Well come on Brett, you’re my ride to work this morning. And I want to get my work done as fast as possible so I can come back here and fuck your wife and girls some more.” With that last vicious shot at the poor man, Bismarck swept Brett up and forced him outside, driving silently all the way back to the construction site.

*

Upstairs Morgan stood before the window, fully naked, fully in view for the whole neighborhood to see, but not caring in the least. She watched as the two men walked out of the house towards the car; or maybe it was more appropriate to say the hollow husk that used to be a human man and the Adonis of a true Canine alpha male.

Watching Brett shuffle lifelessly down the pavement, Morgan quickly realized she felt absolutely nothing for him. There was no love left in her heart for that pathetic man, the one that sold her off like livestock. She didn’t even feel any pity, only disdain for the thing he’d become and relief that there was now nothing left between them. She spat on his name and hoped he would never ever stop thinking about the carnal pleasures she was enjoying without him.

But watching Bismarck she felt utter love and devotion for that perfect specimen of male dominance. It was the ultimate insult to the husband that had sold her, that she would fall so helplessly in love and devote her whole heart and soul to her buyer, accept and embrace her new owner. She relished in the fact that now she was nothing more than a Beast’s sex slave, a common brood mare to be used as a vessel of physical pleasure; she couldn’t imagine a happier fate.

So watching the two drive off Morgan made her decision. This was the life she accepted, the life she now craved. Now she would gladly indoctrinate her daughters into this wicked world of animal sexual slavery. Brett’s family was done, now she and her daughters would experience true paradise serving at Bismarck’s feet, or more likely his cock. And she was sure that as happy as she felt her daughters would embrace their new lives as slaves too.

*

Later that afternoon Brett and Morgan’s daughters were returning home from school, both seniors about to finish their final years. Linsey and Kinsey were identical twin sisters, both having turned 18 just a couple of months ago. They nearly the same in every way, and as close as twins could be. They had always loved each other and their family, and as one could expect they had no idea how drastically the course of their short lives was about to change.

After their short walk home from school they entered their house just as usual, not at all suspecting anything strange. Mom would be home doing some housework and Dad would be home in a couple of hours, same old same old. So the sudden call for them was a little surprising.

“Kinsey? Linsey? Are you back?” Their mother’s serene voice immediately greeted them once they stepped through the door. They looked to each other, a little confused. Mom sounded perfectly normal, not angry or suspicious or anything. It was just a little odd for her to so immediately call for them.

“Yeah Mom.” Kinsey called back into the house. “We’re back.” Linsey followed suit.

“Would you two please come to the living room.” Their mother called again, still in her usual pleasant voice.

Again the twins looked to one another, but merely shrugged. They didn’t have any reason to think they were in trouble, and Mom didn’t sound mad. So they dropped their bags, kicked off their shoes and made their way to the living room. Once the pair stepped through the door they each sucked in a gasp, not at all prepared for the sight that greeted them.

“Welcome home girls.” The twins stood with their mouth agape as their mother greeted them as if all were normal. The mature female, however, was seated in a rather seductive pose against the couch. Of far more shock, though, was what their mother was wearing. Kinsey and Linsey practically stared at their mother, who lay in a lacy and extremely revealing lingerie. 

Now, Linsey and Kinsey would’ve always said their mother was a beautiful woman, and they would’ve meant it. But now as they faced their mother in such erotic clothing, even they couldn’t deny that she looked downright sexy! But that was beside the point, the real question was why their mother was waiting for them wearing practically nothing!

“MOM!” They both shouted in unison, not at all in disgust, just in utter surprise. “Wha-What are you wearing!?” Linsey continued, obvious embarrassment painting both of their faces red. But Morgan just smiled at the two, almost like she had a guilty secret to share.

“Sit down girls. We have to have a **_very_** important thing to talk about.” Morgan continued, still speaking calmly, but the girls were starting to get a little nervous, which their mother quickly sensed. “It’s alright girls, you’re not in any trouble. There’s just a lot you need to learn.”

The twins looked to each other rather worried, but what else could they do. So, looking very nervous, the two girls approached the couch, their mother sitting upright right in the middle and inviting them both down. Without much choice, they each sat on one side of their mother, feeling more than a little awkward since their mother was half-naked.

“What’s this about mom?” Kinsey asked anxiously. “Yeah, this is kind of weird.” Linsey added.

Morgan gave them both a very strange smile they couldn’t read before she began. “I won’t lie, our lives have just changed drastically, but I think it’s definitely for the better. You both remember Bismarck, your ‘father’s’ boss?” Morgan spoke with an odd flair, almost sighing when she mentioned the Dog but sounding rather bitter when mentioning their father.

“Yeah?...” The twins muttered in unison

“Well, our family has arranged some new… business with him. It’s a little hard to explain, but, well, I have some videos to show you both. That should explain a lot and then we can discuss things afterward.” Morgan led off very cryptically, and Linsey and Kinsey could only sit and listen in confusion.

Morgan then picked up the remote that connected to her TV and laptop and turned them on. Linsey and Kinsey then watched in utter silence and growing horror as their mother showed them the videos Bismarck had shown her. They watched their father break down into a completely wreck, they watched him sign a contract that **_sold their own lives_** , and then they watched him lose them all. The twins watched with growing fear and confusion as they learned that they and their mother had been sold to this German Shepherd, that they’d legally become his slaves!

“JESUS MOM!” Kinsey was the first to scream as they both leapt from the seat, each still spiraling from all they’d just learned, just seen. “HOW CAN THEY JUST DO THAT TO US!?” Linsey cried her disbelief as well.

The twins were both astounded, but their mother just kept looking with that increasingly worrying look of serenity on her face. The girls really did not like the calm that their mother was showing.

“Now girls, just calm down and listen to me.” Morgan tried to begin, sounding very certain of herself, almost ecstatic to the girls, but that only worried them all the more.

“WHAT?! CALM DOWN?!” Linsey shrieked indignantly. “MOM, WHAT IS GOING ON? HOW CAN YOU BE SO… SO OKAY WITH THIS!?” Kinsey demanded of their mother, both girls staring daggers at the woman whose apparent acceptance of this outrage was becoming more and more enraging.

But again, Morgan just made a sweet sigh, as if she remembering some treasured moment, and indeed she was. The memoires of last night would stay in her head as one of the greatest nights of her life.

“Please girls, just give me a chance. Just sit down, listen, and I’ll tell you everything.” Now Morgan was pleading a bit with the girls. The twins looked to each other, and though they were both still quite anxious, they nevertheless realized they were getting a little out of control and sat back down.

“Last night Bismarck did exactly what he said he would do. He fucked me, he fucked me hard all night long. And I loved every single second of it. I’ve never, ever even imagined as much pleasure as I felt last night. I accepted him then, and we made hard, passionate love all night long, and I experienced countless orgasms better than I’d ever felt before. I even knew your father was home and heard everything, and I didn’t care. I wanted him to hear. I wanted that damned man to know that his wife was willingly giving herself to Bismarck, and that that Dog was a million times the lover he would ever be. I moaned and howled loud enough to wake the neighbors while Bismarck made me his bitch over and over, cumming buckets of his hot, thick sperm inside of me. And I’ll tell you right now girls, it was the best night of my life…”

On and on Morgan gushed to her daughters about how incredible having sex with the Canine was. She described in exquisite detail all the ways Bismarck violated her and shaped her to his own personal desires, and how she embraced every deviant act like it was scripture. And she made certain to tell them how good it was to surrender, to accept her life as a sex slave, to embrace Bismarck as her owner, and how it was the happiest night of her life.

And, perhaps to everyone’s surprise, the twins merely listened. And the more their mother spoke of the sexual delight and violent dominance, of how Bismarck made clear she was just his possession, they found themselves growing less afraid… and more aroused. Kinsey found her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Linsey found herself slightly squirming against the couch as her pussy started to throb with need. And by the end of their mother’s very graphic story, the two were not nearly as angry at the idea of becoming slaves.

“Well girls, that was everything. Bismarck made me his slave, made me his bitch. He fucked me raw for hours on end, and I loved every moment of it. Now, how are you two feeling?” Morgan feigned some very slight concern, but she could see the lust that had been rising in them both, and couldn’t hide a grin, knowing her daughters would soon eagerly accept their lives with as much enthusiasm as she had.

“I… I just don’t know…” Linsey said after some time, strong conflict obvious in her voice. “I mean… I guess if I had to admit it…” Kinsey then said. “We… have felt a little curious about Dogs…” and as the twin girls admitted that in unison Morgan felt her heart flutter in relief as a loving smile crossed her face.

Morgan suddenly put an arm around each of her daughter’s drawing them in close. Not knowing what to think or feel now, each girl merely fell into their mother’s embrace, hugging her loosely as they tried to sort out their storm of emotions.

“That’s good… embrace your curiosity girls… this is natural, that we women submit to our instincts… submit to our savage sides… submit to the Beasts we all truly desire… just embrace it all…” Morgan whispered, almost like reciting a mantra as she tenderly stroked her daughters.

“Mom… everything you just said is…it’s one thing…” Linsey spoke quietly after some time… “But… what about daddy…” And Kinsey finally asked the question they were most afraid to ask. They had heard how much venom was in their mother’s voice when she spoke of him last night, and how she seemed to relish in the fact that he was forced to listen to her be conquered and violated by another male, another species at that.

Again, Morgan just smiled sweetly as she embraced her beloved daughters. “Fuck him. Your father can rot in hell for all I care. Never forget, he’s the one that sold us, he chose to do that himself. As far as I’m concerned, he’s no longer my husband or your father.” Morgan spoke so plainly yet with such contempt in her voice for their father. Yet Linsey and Kinsey couldn’t really find themselves to care or feel sorry for him. Their mother was right, he was the one that gave them away.

“Just forget about that man completely. We’re better off without him. You two should just embrace Bismarck, accept him as your owner like me. Then we can all live in pure bliss. I promise you won’t regret this.”

“I-Is he really…” Linsey began. “That amazing?...” Kinsey asked timidly, but the desire in their voices was rising further and further.

“You won’t believe the pleasure until you feel it for yourselves girls. It’s time we all just gave in. We’re going to be a Beast’s sex slaves from now on, and I promise the rest of our lives will be nothing but pure bliss.” Morgan chanted again in a dark zeal, her love and devotion for her owner seeping into her children, bringing them to her point of view. She could now feel both of the twins squirming anxiously, their bodies already burning with desire for their soon-to-be master. Morgan couldn’t wait to gift her daughters to Bismarck, see him take both of their virginities and bend them to his will, claim and mark them as his property as he had with her. Then they could all begin living in their paradise. But first, Morgan still needed to prepare the twins for their master.

Morgan suddenly released her daughters and stood from the couch to face them. They waited with baited breath but gasped in total surprise as their mother suddenly unclasped her brazier and exposed her wonderful, perfect breasts to her children.

“I need to get you two into the proper mindset for when Bismarck comes home. So we’re going to spend some quality family time together watching some family movies.” Morgan spoke with a heat rising in her voice as her daughters openly stared at her lusty body. “We’ll all need to learn to be a lot more comfortable around each other. So strip.” Her last breath came out as more of an order, one dripping with eroticism.

Linsey and Kinsey didn’t really know what had happened to them, but they found their bodies suddenly burning with passion. Without a complaint the two quickly shed to their underwear, looking to each a little nervous before sharing a light giggle and exposing their own pert breasts for their mother.

Morgan bit her lip approvingly as she inspected her daughters’ bodies. Indeed, they had grown into stunningly beautiful young women. They would make perfect little beast whores, and she couldn’t be prouder of them. She couldn’t wait to see them fucked by her owner, see those tight bodies in the throes of feral ecstasy as nature demanded.

Turning quickly she thumbed a button on the remote. The TV turned from the videos of their father to a website, www.knotted.com. The girls audibly gasped at the site, a deviant porn site that explicitly catered to human females submitting to their Canine masters, and getting ferociously fucked as a reward.

“Be sure to pay close attention girls. Its’ only a few hours before Bismarck comes home to claim you two.” Morgan spoke, almost to herself as her daughters were enthralled by the screen. Morgan sat back down between them, all three ladies nearly naked now. She thumbed a video on the front page and the three were lost in the footage as a lovely Latino girl surrendered herself to two Dalmatian studs, one fucking her doggy style as the other forced her to swallow his cock.

The Mother and twin Daughters watched video after video of human females being savagely bred by Dogs and loving every second of it. Morgan was the first to pry her lacy panties to the side and begin openly sliding her delicate fingers along her drooling slit.

Kinsey and Linsey only briefly looked to her with shock, but their own lust soon burned bright in their hearts, and as they turned back to the human-on-dog porn they each shed their panties as well. Both girls now fully nude they soon began to rub their own pussies as they imagined themselves being conquered by all these healthy, virile looking Canines.

For hours the mother and daughters watched videos of humans being thoroughly dominated by Dogs, frantically masturbating themselves, not in the least bit embarrassed as they rubbed their sweaty limbs against their family members who did the same. Finally the three synchronized, and the mother and twin daughters all sang out their rapture as a lovely orgasm rocked through them all.

Afterward, all three lovely ladies lay panting on the sofa, their arousal already beginning to burn again as the video of the sexy blond lovingly fellating a savage Rottweiler continued to play. Morgan looked to both of her lovely daughters, who each stared back longingly. She lifted her hands toward each of their faces, both twins smelling the scent of lust on her fingers, yet they didn’t turn away as she tenderly cupped their cheeks.

Morgan looked with a brilliant love at her two little girls, certain that their new lives would bring them all to the highest heaven imaginable. “This… is nothing… tonight… you girls will experience pleasure… like you never dreamed of… and then our new lives can start.”

*

Bismarck had just set aside his work for the day. It was 5, and he had done enough for the day, now it was time to go back to Brett’s house and mark his little girls as his own personal slaves. As he stepped out of his office he noticed Brett performing some task. Most of his other employees were heading home for the day, but not Brett. Bismarck also noticed his night crew was coming in to replace the shift. They were all Dogs like him, and Bismarck had already told all his Canine employees of his conquest of poor Brett’s wife.

“Alright boys, I’m taking off for the evening. You’ve got things under control.”

“Sure things boss.” One of the night crew replied.

Bismarck noticed Brett looking up pleadingly to meet his eyes, and smirked cruelly at the human male.

“Thanks for staying to work overnight, Brett. It’ll set my mind at ease to know you’re here while I go back to your home and enjoy my winnings. You know, how you lost your wife and daughters to me? I’m sure your whore wife’s already spent all day playing with herself while thinking about my thick, hard knot pounding her. And I’m sure your daughters have been waiting with baited breath to let me break their young, innocent little pussies. It’s gonna be a fun night, Brett. Sorry you have to stay here and work.”

Bismarck devilishly announced for the whole crew to hear. Brett could do little but stare down in utter shame as the rest of Bismarck’s Canine crew laughed around him.

“Keep an eye on him boys. I don’t want any interruptions tonight while I’m breeding his family.” Bismarck said with an evil smile as he passed his crew.

“No sweat boss. Hey, hopefully you’ll have a hell of a story to tell in the morning. Nothing we love more than hearing about some upstart, prissy humans getting the fucking they deserved from some real Beast cock.” One of his mates replied through a similar sneer. With that, Bismarck left to his truck, leaving Brett staring hollow after the taillights as the Feral Animal drove off to rape his family.

*

Bismarck soon pulled into the driveway of Brett’s house and went to the door, entering the home as casually as if it were his own (effectively, he was its’ owner now). “Morgan?” He called out expectantly to the female he knew was awaiting him within.

“Bismarck! Please come inside!” Morgan’s voice immediately resounded from in the home, her tone already thick with excitement and desire. The German Shepherd confidently strode into the living room, and a face-splitting grin was etched into his face at the site that awaited him.

There Morgan stood, naked as a pet should be, body displayed unashamedly with a look of pure lust waiting on her face; she knew her role as a slave now, and knew exactly how she should greet her master as such.

But Bismarck’s approval skyrocketed once he saw Kinsey and Linsey. They stood well behind their mother towards the couch, and to his growing delight both were already stripped and awaiting him. Of course, the twins did try with little success to cover themselves, and their faces were those of extreme anxiety and embarrassment, but still they were there.

“Welcome home darling!” But before Bismarck could do anything, Morgan threw herself at her powerful owner.

Bismarck naturally embraced the lusciously nude mother, her arms clinging around his tall form in a display of true, needful submission. Without a second’s hesitation Morgan leant up and kissed her master deeply. Bismarck growled in satisfaction at his slave’s actions. The horny female openly kissed her inhuman lover, worshipping his tongue, letting him know her body was totally his to do with as he pleased.

His instincts took over, and Bismarck tightly gripped his conquest as he roughly invaded her mouth, his cock already to swell through his jeans and press into her delicate stomach. As the unnatural, immorally adulterous couple wantonly made out, Morgan’s daughters were left to stare in shock and growing awe.

Linsey and Kinsey could not look away as their mother presented herself like a common slut, throwing her naked body at this stranger, this **_DOG_** , a male who was not their father, and she openly lavished him with her love, kissed him as though he were her idol. Hearing their mother explain everything was one thing, but actually seeing her reduced to a bitch in heat was something else entirely. It was so disgusting, so wrong!... And so incredibly fucking hot!

The twin sisters’ eyes quickly glazed with a growing lust of their own, their arousal spiking out of control as they watched their mother be molested by this Canine. They felt their bodies begin to stir again, their pussies, already so thoroughly fingered, now drooled with an overwhelming need. They no longer cared that it was their mother they were watching be violated, now she was just a female giving herself over to this dominant alpha male. It was s natural, so right!

Morgan finally broke the kiss with her beloved slave-master, panting heavily as she stared with desperate desire into his muzzled face.

“We’ve been waiting for you all day, Master. Me, and my daughters, just like you asked. They’re ready to give themselves to you! We all are! We’re your family now! Make us all your bitches! Make us all your slaves!” Morgan sang almost in worship as she ground her heated body against the Dog’s rugged form.

As Bismarck continued to toy his hands over Morgan’s supple body, he looked past his shoulder to the twin beauties still standing on the sidelines. He smirked evilly as he saw how quickly they’d changed their attitudes. Now they no longer tried to cover their shame, displaying their young, prime bodies to him. Hands that once hid themselves now teasingly played with their pert, ripe breasts, barely grazed along their smooth, unbroken slits. And the faces that once held fear and uncertainty now openly stared at him and their mother, his bitch, with a jealous desire, a desperate lust. They were already his, he just needed to make his official mark.

He needed to use a little force to push Morgan off of him and move her to his side. She only held a look of disappointment for the briefest moment before she remembered her place, and remembered that her owner really wanted his chance to finally claim her daughters, as was his right.

Bismarck strode with a domineering confidence up to the two young girls, unbuttoning his shirt and casting it aside, baring his luxuriously furred body for them to drool over. Once the girls noticed he had his attention on them now, the feeling of apprehension returned, but it didn’t override their sheer arousal at this point.

“So your mother’s told you what happened, right? You know I legally own you all, you’re my personal property and I’ll do whatever I want with you for the rest of your lives?” The imposing Canine spoke down to them with a commanding tone and a terrifying grin. Yet somehow, as though it were now simply a natural reaction, the twins managed to respond.

“Y-Yes Sir… We-We’re yours…” Kinsey stammered, but only partly from fear, much more so from reverence. 

“That’s r-right… our daddy s-signed that contract…” Linsey stuttered in similar awe as she look up into this stunning display of masculinity.

“n-now we… we are your… s-s-sex slaves…” The twins said in unison, feeling a thrill course through their wombs as the thought fully hit them, as though this were their destiny to admit, their birthright!

Bismarck chuckled cruelly at the submission displayed by Morgan’s daughters. But this was exactly as he expected. These human women were all weak, of mind and heart. They all needed a strong, savage Beast to control them, to dominate them. This was the natural state, these women submitted to their lust and accepting they were nothing more than slaves and breeders. This was the highest enjoyment they could hope for, and he would be sure to grant them their so badly craved slavery.

“Good. That’s good…” Bismarck muttered coolly as he circled the pair of girls like the natural predator he was. He sniffed the air around him, sensing it was dripping with thick lust and pheromones.

“You two really have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to get my claws on your tight little bodies, and get my cock in your ripe, young pussies. A pair of sluts as prime as you shouldn’t be wasted on any pathetic human man.” Bismarck growled low as he circled behind them, sending shivers through the twins.

Without warning he grabbed each by their full asses, causing a yelp or surprise from both, but Bismarck merely drew them both against his body. Neither girl had the will or desire to resist, feeling the thrill of allowing him to manipulate their bodies at will.

“You two can’t even begin to imagine how good it’ll feel when I have my thick Doggy knot breaking your virginities and pounding your little cunts. I’ll have you both moaning like mindless sluts just like I had your mother, begging me to fill you with my cum and make you a couple of breeding bitches. I promise you’ll soon be bragging to all your friends at school how much you love being a dog’s sex-slave, my personal fuck-toys.” The twins trembled, weak with lust as Bismarck’s carnal promises traveled through their heads. His furred paws felt so good on their naked skin, and his promises to humiliate and enslave them were music to their ears; they were ready to be claimed!

In a jarring motion, Bismarck moved to snare both girls by their narrow waists and force them even tighter to himself. Finally, he spun Kinsey and lifted her face right to his. Kinsey could only squeal as she felt his muzzle pry her lips open, his strange tongue invade her submissive mouth. The little girl’s eyes went wide with astonishment, and then slowly closed with pure delight as the Canine ravenously kissed her.

Linsey looked on with dreadful need as this Beast savagely made out with her sister. She hugged his feral form close to her own, grinding her naked skin desperately against the fur. Kinsey was completely lost as the pheromones swelled in her brain, as her first, bestial kiss deepened, as Bismarck lavished every corner of her mouth, staining her thoroughly with his musky saliva.

Bismarck pried the girl away from his snarling lips, Kinsey breathing raggedly and face flushed red, reeling from her first real kiss and the unimaginable pleasure she found in submitting to this Dog.

Linsey didn’t have any time to feel left out though, as Bismarck violently turned to her and whipped her face up as well, forcing his muzzle to her mouth and conquering her tongue with his own. Linsey only hummed in mindless bliss as she got her first taste of Dog tongue, and she loved every second of the Beast lapping at her.

Watching Bismarck tyrannically kiss her daughters was sending Morgan to new, dizzying heights of arousal. She knew she was doing the right thing by giving her daughters over to their new, feral master, but she never imagined how hot she’d find the twin girls, how much she’d enjoy watching them writhe in feminine pleasure as their bodies were conquered by this more worthy creature. Unable to help herself, the deviant mother brought up a hand to knead her breast while the other dropped to tease along her drooling pussy.

Meanwhile Bismarck let Linsey drop, allowing the two girls to pant breathlessly, their heads sweltering under the heavy, lust-soaked air. The Canine master grinned wickedly.

“I hope you girls had time to prepare for me, because I’m not waiting any longer to fuck you.”

The twins didn’t even have time to register all that was happening before Bismarck made his next move in corrupting them. He first let Kinsey go, causing her to stumble a ways away, but luckily her mother was there to catch her. The dominant Dog then turned his full focus on poor little Linsey, grabbing her from behind.

“Get ready for the first taste of your new life.” Bismarck snarled in the girl’s ear.

In a show of animalistic strength, Bismarck lifted his new slave high into the air, aligning her right over the spear-like tip of his massively swollen cock. Linsey barely even had time to bite her lip before her brutal owner forced her down.

Linsey screamed sharply as the monstrous phallus stabbed directly into her. Her hymen split easily in way for her new owner as inch after inch of the bestial length invaded through her tunnel. Mewls of shock and awe continued to issue from the young girl as the Dog drove every last inch of his cock straight into her. The shock and pain certainly hit Linsey, but by the time she could feel the tapered point poking at her cervix, her face had fallen into lust, and a burning sensation of submissive delight began to fill her body.

Morgan and Kinsey especially looked on in blind admiration at the look of utter heaven now etched onto Linsey’s face. The mother and daughter hugged each other tightly as they stared at this savage, unnatural coupling, no longer embarrassed as they embraced each other’s’ nudity.

Bismarck stood still for several long moments as he felt Linsey quiver on his cock, just holding her deathly tight against his hardened body. She felt exactly as sweet as he imagined, just as arousingly hot as her mother, just younger, tighter. In one stroke he’d already nestled his full cock in this girl, like she’d truly been born just to be his toy, and the fun was only just starting.

“You feel how completely I fill you?...” Bismarck whispered savagely right against the abused teen’s ear. “You feel how good it is to submit?... This is what you’ll get to feel for the rest of your life.”

With that last, harsh whisper Bismarck suddenly lifted Linsey and violently forced her back down over his staff. A scream broke from her throat, but this time it was unmistakably from joy alone. Her mind and heart opened to him, Bismarck began to ferociously pump the little girl up and down along his length, forcing out mewl after mewl from his captive lover.

Morgan and Kinsey continued to watch in sweaty lust as small moans and sounds of arousal escaped their lips. Without even realizing it, the mother and daughter’s hands began to roam along each other’s tender bodies, teasing and enjoying the naked skin, delicately teasing each other, lovingly caressing breasts and lightly pinching nipples. Their bodies responded naturally to each other as simply females seeking pleasure, but their whole focus was on their master claiming their sister and daughter.

Linsey, though, was utterly lost in a void of mind-wrecking ecstasy as her new Canine master ferociously fucked her raw. All she could do was scream and moan as her helpless body was forcefully bounced over and over again on his massive rod. Each time she felt the length spear her vagina to capacity, the pointed tip pound and threaten to break right through her cervix, and the thick ball of the knot crash mercilessly against her sensitive lips. It was so much more incredible, so much better feeling than anything she could’ve imagined, It was momentous for her first time as Bismarck drove her right to the edge.

“F-FUCKING YESS…I-I LOVE IT… FUCK ME HARDER… I-I’M GONNA…GON-CUMMMMMMMMMM!!!”

Linsey’s eyes flared with a brilliant light and her voice cried out to the world as her first, intense orgasm crashed through her battered body. She buzzed electrically even as Bismarck continued to hold her tight, and continued to rail her all through her climax.

Morgan and Kinsey watched in true adoration as they witnessed their beloved Linsey experience the first true bliss of her life, all the while lovingly rubbing each other’s sexy bodies. 

Feeling the tight young pussy squeeze so ravenously on his swollen cock, Bismarck was pushed over his own limit as well. Drawing every ounce of pleasure out of this luscious young body as he could, the devilish Dog howled violently for the whole neighborhood to hear as he unleashed his load, pouring gallons of his burning sperm directly into his helpless slave’s womb. Linsey’s high extended even further as she felt the bubbling life-liquid filled her most sacred place. Morgan and Kinsey groaned in blazing arousal as they watched globs of cum fly from their sister and daughter’s overstuffed pussy.

After all was said and done, the spectators watched in silent astonishment as the two feral lovers breathed heavily as they came down from their high, Linsey helplessly blissed out of her mind and Bismarck deeply satisfied with his claiming of the first daughter.

Linsey sighed in ultimate contentment as Bismarck lifted her and slid his cock out of her well-fucked pussy. A generous stream of cum seemed to endlessly flow from her slit, and gobs of glistening white covered the Dog’s cock, which didn’t seem to have calmed on bit. As the girl was totally useless herself in this state, Bismarck leant her down and draped her face-up on the floor, all as she continued to stare star-struck at the ceiling and breath happy little sighs.

Satisfied with how he’d ‘initiated’ Linsey, Bismarck looked up to see Morgan and Kinsey staring amorously at him, still clinging tightly to one another. The Beastman smirked in appreciation, enjoying how quickly the females’ morals were decaying, how easily they embraced each other in passion. He’d be sure to break down all barriers between them. He wanted them to experience pleasure with each other even when he was not around, he wanted them to be as much slaves to each other and themselves as they were to him.

“Kinsey…” Bismarck quietly yet commandingly called for the second twin.

The girl’s heart skipped a beat, even more nervous for her first time after seeing what Bismarck was capable of with her sister, but also a million times more excited. Morgan nudged her daughter forward out of her arms, and Kinsey stood before her master obediently, awaiting him to ravish her and claim her virginity and body as his own.

“It seems your sister’s made a bit of a mess. I think you’d better be a good sibling and lick her pussy clean for her.” Bismarck said with a wicked grin.

“…! I-I-I-Uh…” Kinsey blushed hard and stammered at that shocking demand. Sure she’d earlier stripped and masturbated alongside her family, and even just now she’d been feeling up her own mother, but she never gave a real, conscious thought to the idea that Bismarck would force her to actually have sex with her own family members! It was so unbelievably depraved!... And Kinsey couldn’t help biting her lip at the thought as it rapidly grew more and more appealing.

Bismarck quickly noticed the hesitance in Kinsey’s stance, and that simply would not do for their new lives as his sex-slaves.

“It’s time you all forgot about your old lives, they’re done forever. Whether or not you three are family, now you’re all just my personal fuck-toys, so whatever might’ve seemed wrong to the old you, forget it. Your only purpose in life is to make others feel good. Even if it’s your own sister. Even if it’s your own mother. Now, this is the **_only_** time I’ll ever repeat an order. _Lick your sister’s pussy._ ” Bismarck’s voice grew darkly dominant, not at all wanting to be gentle as he obliterated the family’s morals, knowing they’d all be much happier once they were past these useless hang-ups.

“I…Y-Yes…Master…” Despite the staggering feeling of immorality she felt at the command, Kinsey couldn’t help but feeling an infinitely stronger sense of perverse delight at the thought of eating out her own sister for the enjoyment of their Beastial owner.

Linsey remained basically unaware as Kinsey knelt on the floor just before her sister, staring wide-eyed at her swollen-red but still so pretty pussy, still leaking a copious amount of that divine-looking cum.

Sweat beaded down Kinsey’s face, from both embarrassment and excitement. She’d never even imagined being with a girl before; now she was about to give her virginity to a Dog _and_ break the ultimate taboo by having sex with her sister! But something was driving her body, something primal that had been awoken inside her, a natural instinct to seek the basest carnal pleasures; all she had to do was listen.

Bending down, Kinsey took hold of her sister’s soft thighs and spread them wide. The fervent girl licked her lips in real desire now as she dipped her face towards the tempestuous slit. Her touch stirred some consciousness in Linsey, and she looked down just in time to see her sister’s face disappearing past her stomach.

“Kinsey?... What are you-AAAHHH?!” Linsey had only a moment to catch up before she reeled as she suddenly felt an uninvited tongue caress her still sensitive pussy. 

The taste mixed with the scents and perverse thoughts swirling in Kinsey’s head, sending her deeper into a mindless drone as she sought only to inflict pleasure. Getting not only her first taste of pussy, her **_sister’s_** pussy, but also her first taste of Canine cum, was almost enough to overwhelm her senses. The girl lost herself, stabbing her tongue deep into the goo-filled cavity of her twin, licking voraciously as she committed herself completely to dragging her sister down with her into a pit of incestuous lesbian lust.

Linsey moaned helplessly as the renewed sensations assailed her already frazzled nerves. She couldn’t deny the pleasure as she struggled to comprehend that it was in fact her own sister licking her out! They’d never, ever thought of each other in any sexual way before, but now her sister’s tongue suddenly felt like the touch of the most exquisite lover she could imagine. Linsey relented immediately to the forbidden delight, relishing every blissful moment of her sister’s mouth worshipping her pussy.

Morgan watched with depraved delight as he two beautiful little girls fucked one another. She’d never before imagined their lives would ever take such a debased turn, but now she wanted nothing more than for all three of them to sink into the deepest pits of perversion possible, and live in everlasting bliss. Her owner had shown them their true purpose, they were meant only to exist as outlets for carnal lust. The mad mother fucked herself even harder, moaning openly as she got off to her daughter’s incestuous love.

Bismarck was similarly pleased to see how easily the family members had forsaken their morals and embraced this incestuous pleasure. And now with his slaves in the positions he’d wanted, he felt it was time to lay his claim on the final member of the family, and seal all three females’ fates for good.

Kinsey was totally devoted to eating her sister out, but left her ass high in the air, practically inviting Bismarck to take her. The Canine eagerly accepted that invitation, kneeling down right behind the sultry twin and immediately lining his cock up to her slit.

“B-Bismarck!?” Kinsey immediately stopped as she felt something poke right against her slit, looking back to see the devilish Dog staring lustfully over her shoulder.

“Don’t even think about stopping.” Bismarck growled violently as he rubbed his tapered cock up and down the young girl’s slit.

“R-Right…” Kinsey did her best to keep her cool, even knowing she was about to be violently ravaged for the first time in her life. Nevertheless, she returned to lovingly licking her delicious sister, much to Linsey’s delight.

As the twins busied themselves, Bismarck took a powerful grip of his last slave, fiercely holding her around the waist. Kinsey’s pussy overflowed with fem-fluid, all but begging to be filled by a dominant beast; she was more than ready to accept her fate. With a savage growl, Bismarck drove his bestial cock deep into the willing girl, tearing away her virginity and the last bit of this family’s freedom.

Kinsey screamed a muffled cry of shock directly into her sister’s pussy, but Linsey only moaned all the higher as the vibrations coursed delightfully through her cunt. Bismarck was no more gentle with her than the others, and the poor teenager immediately found herself filled to the brim, her inexperienced love tunnel stretching to its’ absolute limit in order to accommodate this savage invader.

Kinsey couldn’t help some tears from cracking in her eyes, even as her tongue continued to lavish Linsey. But moments later her body seemed to enact a complete 180, as though it needed only a huge shock to awaken her natural instincts.

Once the feeling of his massive rod had settled in her mind, a sense of completeness, of rightness suddenly hit the girl, and finally she released her first muffled moan of pure ecstasy. Doubtless thoughts filled her head soon after; this was good, this was thing she was born to do, she was destined to be fucked by huge animal cocks!

Bismarck started slow with this one, still sensitive from his last orgasm and wanting to savor every minute as the entire family finally fell to his impressive phallus. He pumped slowly, but completely into the girl, drawing every last inch of his primal dick out before forcing it back completely, demanding her body learn to accept his and pleasure him. With each slow but deep thrust, Kinsey moaned a little higher and a little stronger, transmitting even more pleasure into Linsey’s little slit who then responded in kind.

Morgan now frantically masturbated at the sight, almost crying from happiness as Linsey was lain back getting her cunt devoured by her twin Kinsey, while Kinsey was taken from behind as her owner Bismarck confidently claimed her, thrusting into the little girl over and over again. And the best part was the look of pure ecstasy on each of her daughter’s faces; they’d accepted their lives, they loved being enslaved by this feral Dog cock, and Morgan knew the rest of their lives would be spent in eternal bliss together!

No longer able to stand feeling apart, Morgan approached the group and knelt down right on Bismarck’s side. The Dog only cast a cocky grin at her as he continued to fuck her daughter, because he could see the look of loving submission in her eyes.

Morgan wrapped her arms around the Canine’s humping body, running her hands all over his thick and soft fur, just worshipping this form that she now knew was so superior to that of a human. She ground her needy cunt right against his toned body, getting a contact high from each time the Dog thrust into her beloved daughter.

“That’s it Bismarck… fuck my daughter as good and as hard as you fucked me… teach them to love your cock like I do… my family belongs to you now… we promise to be your slaves forever… let you fuck us and abuse us however you want… I give you my daughters… I give you myself… we belong to you and only you!” Morgan cooed reverently into Bismarck’s ear as he continued to pound her family.

Hearing this slut, this human female, who only yesterday was the devoted wife of one of his employees, talk so depraved, embrace her sexual enslavement and thank him, was nearly too much. Having his cock nestle so forcefully into the delicious young pussy of Kinsey while her mother cuddled and worshipped his body was pure heaven, and the very thing he’d sought to create by destroying Brett’s family. The family belonged to him now, and Bismarck intended to thoroughly reward each female for their obedience.

As a show of gratitude, Bismarck took a hand off of Kinsey’s waist to viciously grab Morgan by the chin as he turned to stare directly into her lust-maddened eyes. The former-mother and wife immediately opened up to him, and the German Shepherd claimed her mother, slobbering a possessive kiss onto the extremely willing female. Bismarck drew his tongue back, but continued to force the enthralled woman to stare into him, even as her two daughter continued to moan below them from their ravenous fucking.

“I’m glad you’ve accepted this Morgan. Your life and your daughters’ lives are mine now, and I’ll be sure to fuck and breed you all every single day to ensure you never forget that you’re now my pets, my property!” The Canine grinned violently as her taunted the woman, and Morgan only looked with ever deepening love, silently thanking him for granting her this priceless gift; a life as a Dog’s fuck-slave.

With that the orgy continued at a frantic pace. Bismarck again drew Morgan to him, kissing her possessively as she displayed her true devotion to him. Meanwhile he never stopped pumping his cock into little Kinsey, who received every thrust to her womb with a moan of gratitude. Even as the Beast took her to the unknown heights of ecstasy, Kinsey continued to lovingly tongue her sister’s pussy, and Linsey moaned on high for all to hear as she accepted the incestuous joy. Finally, the whole family enjoyed the fruits of their new owner’s lust.

Bismarck frantically humped Kinsey now, who fanatically licked Linsey. All three could sense their climaxes approaching. Losing focus, Bismarck wrenched his mouth away from Morgan’s as the mother merely panted over him, all the while continuing to rail her daughter mercilessly.

“Fuck… your daughters are… so fucking good…” Bismarck struggled to pant as he forced himself in the young girl more and more desperately, the teenager forced to accept every bit of his savagery.

“Go ahead darling… fill her womb with your cum… mark us all as your bitches!” Morgan moaned reverently as she continued to stroke herself on his fur.

“FUCK!” Bismarck bellowed as his climax finally hit him like a cannon.

With a forceful show of dominance, the Canine drove his doggy cock as deep into the teen girl’s pussy as she could accept, the bulb of his knot just barely pressing inwards past the outermost swell of her lips. As he continued to howl like the Beast he was, Bismarck unleashed a torrent of inhuman cum, jettisoning it all directly into the helpless girl’s receptive womb.

Kinsey cried in reverent bliss as she felt the unnatural lifeblood fill her insides, staining her inside and out as Beast property. An orgasm unlike any she’d experienced before raged through her body like a hurricane, sending jolts of savage pleasure along every nerve fiber. In her head all was perfect happiness, her reward for submitting her body to the most worthy male as nature demanded.

Just before Kinsey pulled her tongue back to shriek her joy to the heavens, Linsey felt her second orgasm spark in her belly. Perverse sensations echoed all along her skin as the bolts of pleasure arced into every crevasse of her mind, body, and soul. It was the second-most intense orgasm of her life, only after the one the Beastman had graced her with, and it was all thanks to accepting the pleasure of her sister, of succumbing to incestuous lust; it was all so perfect.

The house filled with a dual harmony of carnal ecstasy as the two twin sisters screamed their rapture for all the world to hear. Finally the room fell quiet save for the breathless pants of all participants.

Bismarck, having exerted himself to his limit thanks to his excitement over the twins, pulled his still mightily engorged, blood-red cock from the teen’s freshly broken pussy. He only barely managed to pull away from her tightly grasping cunt, and silently thanked his Gods that he hadn’t knotted her. Exhaustion wracking him, he stumbled backwards and fell to his butt as he tried to recover his stamina.

The twins lay as absolute wrecks on the floor. With Bismarck no longer holding her up, Kinsey slouched completely down as she rested her face comfortably against he sister’s thighs and pheromone-laden slit. A river of fresh, cream-white cum poured from her overstuffed cunt, flowing from the deep pool he’d lovingly left filling the young teen’s totally saturated womb.

Linsey lay just as listless, yet continued to feel the thrills she never thought possible. Her body was totally limp as her sister still lay atop her, even her breath enough to almost overwhelm her extremely sensitive pussy lips. Never before had she imagined having sex with another girl could feel so good. Never before had she imagined having her **_sister_** lick her pussy, but the experience had been mind-shattering. She felt more love for her twin now than ever before, and she never wanted to give this life up.

Morgan sat on her heels, watching over the carnage with a truly love-filled gratitude. Her daughter’s looked so completely well-bred, and they looked they’d just experienced true heaven. Her daughters looked so beautiful now, recently fucked and dripping with Dog cum. She’d loved watching her master ravage them like a couple of common sluts, she’d loved watching Kinsey lick her sister’s pussy and Linsey relish in her tongue, rejecting all notions of human morals as they embraced taboo, embraced their lives as sex-slaves. Morgan couldn’t help herself, she wanted to show her love to her daughters too! 

Uncaring about anything else in the world, as Kinsey turned over on her sister Linsey looked down, and as the twins looked into each other’s eyes they felt a connection they hadn’t felt in a long time; they felt a true love for one another, they could sense how much each other had loved the forbidden touch of their sister, and they shared their delight in finding out how much they loved being used as a Dog’s cock-sleeve.

With a small shared smile, Kinsey slowly crawled her way up over her sister’s body, sensually rubbing her own body against every bit of Linsey’s warm, sensitive skin. As they came face to face they just smiled deeply at one another, but they soon turned back and noticed their mother crawling up alongside them. They shared another look, a common thought, and then a deviant smirk as Kinsey slide off to her sister’s side as they both stared welcomingly at their mother.

“God girls… that was so… fucking hot!” Morgan dripped with desire as she crawled into the embrace of her two luscious daughters. “You two are perfect.”

Linsey and Kinsey caressed their mother seductively as they smiled back at her.

“Thanks mom, but really we should thank you…” Kinsey sighed out through lust-addled eyes.

“Yeah, thanks for letting Bismarck take us… show us how awesome it feels to get fucked by a big, hard, stud…” Linsey spoke dreamily as all three ladies sighed in erotic content.

“I knew you’d love it… and I knew you’d make the perfect little slaves for Bismarck…” Morgan spoke with unflinching, true devotion, her eyes glistening as she looked with real pride at her wanton, slutty daughters. “… Fuck I love you both so much!”

The three ladies sensed the arousal filling the air, and all three knew every boundary and taboo had just been shattered; now there was nothing left to do but fulfill every one of their most depraved, primal desires.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Morgan leant in and kissed her daughter Kinsey, deep and full on the mouth. Kinsey didn’t flinch at all, graciously accepting her mother’s tongue and kissing her back with all the love a good daughter could muster. Linsey sucked in a hot breath and moaned in desperate need as she soaked in the unbelievably wicked sight of her mom and sister greedily making out right next to her. _‘To think that I was just living a normal life at school this morning.. Oh fuck it, this is soooo much better than normal!’_

After the two tempestuous females broke their kiss, Morgan immediately turned her head as Linsey dove in, ravenously kissing her beloved mother, needing to get her turn and fully taste this incestuous fruit she now so badly desired! Now was Kinsey turn to enjoy the unthinkably erotic display of forbidden family love, as her own mother and twin furiously sucked on each other’s mouths, damning the world around them save for anything that could grant them the most carnal pleasure.

As Morgan pulled away a second time she looked with prideful, motherly love at her two dearly beloved little girls before giving them both an encouraging look. She heaved heavily with sinful satisfaction as her twin daughters looked to each other with a lascivious smile. Finally the two twin girls leant in and joined themselves, locking tongues in the most forbidden display of love.

When finally the twins pulled away, all three incestuous females looked to each other before breaking out in a round of wicked giggling. They hugged and caressed each other generously, all boundaries and privacy evaporated in the face of their newfound lust.

“Well girls, I think we’re really going to enjoy our new lives. We’re Bismarck’s sex slaves, now and forever, and we’ll love every second of it.” Morgan chanted in complete devotion as her daughter stared back wantonly.

As the girls returned to kissing and licking each other, Bismarck continued to watch with total satisfaction. Morgan, Kinsey and Linsey, Brett’s wife and daughters… former wife and daughters. They were all his possessions now, and they embraced their new slavery with utter gratitude.

Bismarck, finally recovering his strength and his arousal, rose back to his feet. The incestuous ladies pulled away from each other’s tongues the moment they laid eyes on Bismarck’s angry tower of a cock, fully recharged and demanding their attention once more.

“Alright slaves, breaks over. Now come over her and suck my cock.” Bismarck commanded with a hearty grin. Without a glint of defiance, all three enslaved females happily crawled before him.

Morgan took the lead, immediately plunging his tapered, violent staff into her mouth and sucking lovingly, remembering her lesson from only this morning and applying her whole heart and soul to the act.

Linsey and Kinsey followed their mother’s lead. They had no experience, but they’d just spent hours watching porn, and would do whatever their body and instincts told them to serve their new Bestial master. As their mother sucked down the savage tip, each twin moved to a side of his prodigious length and began to lovingly suck, lick, and caress whatever inch of flesh wasn’t being attended to.

Bismarck growled deep in satisfaction as he watched the lusty family service his cock with total commitment and joy. Morgan definitely took the lead, but her daughter sucking his sides was certainly the icing on the cake; this wouldn’t take long. In a show of his ownership her put a massive paw on both Kinsey’s and Linsey’s head to guide them along his staff.

“Fuck… you three were definitely born to do this… made to suck Dog cock… I’m gonna cum… Morgan, finish sucking me off… and make sure your daughter’s get their share!” Bismarck growled savagely as she struggled to maintain control.

Kinsey and Linsey backed off and watched with rapt attention as their mother vigorously stroked the Canine cock in both hands and lavishly sucked the thick end. Bismarck roared his delight as he unleashed his raging load. Morgan caught the first shot in her mouth before back away. With his slut’s mouth gone, the German Shepherd cock sprayed his savage seed out into the open.

Instinctively Kinsey and Linsey opened their mouths to receive their gift. With such a massive amount of cum Bismarck totally bathed all three ladies in his seed, Morgan relishing the first load and Kinsey and Linsey happily catching what drops they could in their own mouth.

As Bismarck heaved in delight, his cock twitching the last little dribbles of cum, Morgan and her daughter’s lavished themselves joyously in the thick, musk-laden fluid they’d been bathed in. All three moaned incoherently as the scent poured over their minds, all three savored the mighty, feral flavor as it washed over their tongues, Linsey and Kinsey remembering forever their first taste of their owner’s flavor. They embraced the semen as though it were holy water, and as far as they were concerned from now on, it was.

Bismarck continued to watch in satisfaction as the three unquestionably swallowed his cum, accepted their baptism without complaint, accepted their skin, their essence being stained by his mark. He chuckled darkly as they all recovered from the shock.

“Hehe… Well, you three certainly made for a good… appetizer… but the night’s only beginning. I’ll be sure to take the full night training you three. By the next morning the only thing you’ll know is how to be perfect cocksleeves.”

And the new family of three, happily accepting their roles as a Canine’s fuck-slaves, stared up in adoration at their beloved owner, and each pictured all the vile, carnal, and amazing ways he would fuck and break their bodies to his will. It was going to be a long, pleasurable night as the German Shepherd made sure to thoroughly mate the wife and twin daughters over, and over, and over.


	3. Indebted, Ch 3

**Indebted Ch. 3**

_In this chapter a women pleasures her German Shepherd master, and then spends some quality family time making love to her twin daughters in the bath!_

*

One week later, Bismarck was sitting in his comfortable office at the construction site, finally getting through some of the paperwork he’d been neglecting. Of course, who exactly could blame him? The Dog was hummingly ecstatic as his thoughts dwelled on the harem he now controlled. It’d been a week since he’d enslaved that family of three sexy ladies and turned them into raving nymphomaniacs who only lived to pleasure his cock, and he’d spent almost all his time in the past days vigorously fucking each one, molding their hearts and bodies into his permanent fuck-slaves.

As Bismarck finished up the day’s last form, he looked up with an extremely self-satisfied smirk. Out of his window he spied Brett, the pathetic man whose loving family the Canine had won and enslaved to their ever-growing delight. His eyes burned with an unnecessary cruelty as his thoughts stirred over the things he had planned for Brett.

Just outside Brett droned on mindlessly with his job. In the week since he’d sold his family to his Doggy boss, in the week since his wife and daughters had given their bodies to his animalistic lust, he had never once gone back home. The man knew well by now he was completely unwelcomed by his wife, and he just couldn’t bring himself to imagine what his daughters had been up to since Bismarck had “claimed” them. 

It was still rather early in the day when Bismarck left his office, letting his foreman know he was heading home early. His trusted Dog coworker and the nearby boys snickered knowing Bismarck was really just going home to plow those human sluts Brett had called his wife and daughters. Brett noticed and did his best to just duck and remain unnoticed, but as Bismarck left his cackling pack and headed out he grabbed Brett by the shoulder.

“Hey Brett, haven’t seen you at your place in a while. Not that the wife or kids miss you terribly. But I’m sure you’ll be happy to know they haven’t been lonely. You know, since I’ve been railing my thick knot into them every day and night.” Bismarck gloated disgustingly to Brett as he had over the past week. Brett couldn’t so much as murmur, just stared at the dirt as his boss whispered the harsh truths in his ear.

“But you know, winning your family over a poker game just isn’t _quite_ as satisfying as I wanted, maybe because you haven’t really been around to see the damage. So I want you to come home from work at five like normal. I want you to see how your family’s forgotten you, and how they’re all madly in love with being my slaves.” And with that last vengeful remark, Bismarck released the man and headed for his truck.

Of course having those three bitches as his fuck-toys was the real prize, but he wanted Brett to suffer more. He wanted him to know how pathetic he was that his family chose the ecstasy of sexual slavery with a Dog over remaining a happy family. He wanted Brett to be a perfect example to all humans, that their women were destined for nothing more than to be Beast’s broodmares!

*

Bismarck drove up to Brett’s house shortly thereafter. The twins would still be at school by now, but Morgan would be waiting reverently for him, naked and ready to be stuffed with his feral cum. And anyway, Bismarck had plans to explain to her first.

He entered the door to find his perfect slave already awaiting him in her natural state, not a shred of clothing and a look of loving submission.

“Welcome back Darling!” She greeted zealously as she frantically approached him.

Bismarck merely smirked and welcomed her devotion. The lust-mad mother threw herself at the powerful Dog, caressing his worthy body with her own as she stood up to worship him. Bismarck immediately claimed her mouth, relishing in his little whore’s devotion as she joyously kissed him back with all her heart. Bismarck drew his tongue from her mouth slowly, a low, rumbling chuckle escaping him as he appreciated her unashamedly aroused form.

“Make sure you save that enthusiasm for later tonight. I’ll need it on display for a big show.” The Canine teased his helpless mate.

“I’ll never lose my enthusiasm! I’m your slave, and I love every second it!” Morgan promised wholeheartedly as she stared with blind adoration up to her beloved captor.

With a toying grin, Bismarck released the woman, who did a little spin and sway as to arouse her owner. She turned about, expecting to lead her unnatural lover deeper into her home so she could be ravaged. Bismarck bared his fangs appreciatively at the sight of her perfect ass, totally open and displayed only for him.

“That’s good to know, because I’ve asked your husband Brett to come back home for the evening.” Bismarck suddenly piped, causing Morgan to stop in her tracks.

The feral, fallen woman then turned back and looked at him, her master, as though he’d gone insane. She scoffed hard, displaying the complete and utter disdain she felt just hearing the name of her supposed “husband.”

“Why the fuck would I ever want to see that limp-dicked piece of shit again?” Morgan cursed her once-beloved, knowing him now as nothing more than the one who sold her into the life of slavery she now believed she was always born for. Bismarck only grinned with evil intent.

“Because I want Brett to watch us tonight. I want him to see what he’s done by selling you all to me. So I’m going to force him to watch as I fuck the Hell out of you and the twins. I want Brett to see just how much you all love it when I rape you mercilessly and force my huge knot into your little human cunts! I want to see what goes through his mind when he realizes how much better his family loves being a Dog’s sex-slaves!” As Bismarck explained his intention, Morgan’s own face cracked wider and wider into a mad, wicked smile.

“I see now. That’s an absolutely perfect idea Master! I should’ve never questioned you!” As Morgan gushed she ran back and wrapped herself around her most treasured rapist, showing him all the love she no longer felt for her husband. “I can’t wait to see the look on Brett’s face when I reach the biggest orgasm of my life from getting your thick knot pumping into my womb! I bet that’ll give him something to think about. He’ll probably go to his shitty motel, rub his worthless little prick and cry over how much bigger better you are than him, imagining you fucking me harder than he ever could!”

Bismarck possessively grabbed his slave’s ass as they both stared with malevolent intent into each other’s eyes, daydreaming over how completely they would crush Brett’s heart and mind by making him a witness to their forbidden, adulterous coupling. But that was still hours from now, and Brett had time to kill, so he may as well enjoy his happy little toy in the meantime.

With a dominant motion, Bismarck swept up the female, Morgan sighing dreamily as the strong Dog carried her upstairs and into the bathroom. He quickly turned the shower on as he told Morgan to strip him, which she did with extreme precision and needy speed. As Morgan was already (and always) naked, the moment Bismarck was free from his societal restrictions her grabbed his prize and threw her under the water, the lust-crazed woman giggling like a mischievous schoolgirl.

The ravenous canine wasted no time, forcing his slave’s body hard against the wet tile as he claimed her mouth, Morgan moaning incessantly as he viciously slobbered over her with his muzzle. Water poured over their shameless bodies, slickening the female’s skin and soaking her hair as Bismarck’s fur matted in the water.

Morgan’s arms naturally went to grab her master around his neck as their kiss deepened hungrily. With a possessive show of force, Bismarck roughly gripped his mate’s thighs and forced her up. The woman squealed in arousing helplessness as her Doggy owner lifted her into the air, pressing her back against the wall and forcing her to straddle him, her long legs wrapping obediently around his fluffy waist.

The savage Beast wasted no time, as soon as he felt his slave’s warm embrace he thrust his massive Dog cock deep inside of her. Morgan couldn’t help but break her kiss and moan wantonly as she felt her beloved tormentor’s rod claim her love tunnel. Morgan’s body had already adapted to accept its’ new role as beast fodder, and her pussy welcomed Bismarck’s member with only a loving embrace as it thrust clear back to her womb.

As Morgan shuttered around him Bismarck growled in delightful approval.

“Ready for my knot, bitch?” He growled cruelly into her ear.

Morgan was already drooling in mindless pleasure, but the thought of taking that oh so lovely bulge drove her right to the brink of ecstasy. It was only last night that Bismarck had first knotted her with his inhumanly thick flesh, and she knew her body would react in the most pleasurable rejection as her owner forced her to adapt to his bestial physique.

“Yes Bismarck, lock your thick knot into me, treat me like the good bitch I am!” Morgan shivered in ecstasy.

The Canine growled viciously as her forced his bulbous flesh past the reluctant lips of his prize’s pussy. Morgan screamed in rapturous pain and delight at the overwhelming sensation filling her. Her body did not want it, but her heart and mind would force it to accept, to learn its’ place as the Canine’s toy.

After jamming the thick swell of his knot fully inside of Morgan, Bismarck continued to thrust, shallow yet hard inside of her. The hapless female could only moan mindlessly as the cock filled her past her capacity, and the pleasure fired her nerves and brain.

Beast and woman thrust madly together in a savage display of their carnal, unnatural lust. The water poured over their frantically heated bodies as each reached higher and higher in pleasure. Finally the climax came, first for Bismarck who let out a feral roar as he discharged his thick, virile sperm into his receptive bitch.

Morgan screamed out her utter hopeless joy as she felt his knot swell ever further, bubbling over with the life-giving liquid before it exploded deep inside her, injecting the potent, animalistic sperm directly into her womb, filling her completely with its’ scalding warmth.

Her instincts rewarded her for receiving her mate’s gift, and a savage orgasm coursed through her body, just as amazing and life-defining as the first. It was her ultimately joy, and constant reminder that this was her life, to get fucked, be bred by beasts, and receive the most exquisite pleasure for the rest of her life.

Even after their orgasms subsided, Morgan’s body was left in a perpetual, almost tormenting state of bliss. Bismarck remained deeply rooted in her, his bulbous knot locking them together in their twisted, taboo embrace. The female could only relish in her fate as Bismarck held her under the water, keeping them connected, where they would remain for almost an hour until his cock subsided, and Morgan loved every last second.

*

As had become their norm, Linsey and Kinsey spent practically all the school day in a trance, daydreaming of getting fucked by their Canine owner and doing their best not to let their pussies soak all the way through their panties. Their friends definitely noticed something was strange with them, but they decided they wanted to wait before they revealed what their new “home situation” was like.

Immediately after the last bell the twins raced home as quickly as they could. “We’re home!” The excitable siblings announced as they barged through the front door. No verbal response came, but that was okay, the twins knew their mother and master were probably too caught up in the throes of passion. But they could hear muffled moans emanating from the living room, so they dropped their school gear and happily strode hand in hand.

The twins each flushed crimson red as they took in the sexy scene, their arousal immediately spiking tenfold. Bismarck sat back, near fully clothed and very relaxed on the couch and gave them a simple, almost polite nod in greeting.

Meanwhile their mother was fully nude, as a pet should be, splayed over the couch with her lover’s huge, doggy cock in her mouth. Muffled moans constantly escaped the fallen woman’s mouth even as she lathed the wondrous dick in her love and praise. She did her best to swallow the Canine rod as deep as she could, lavishing over every inch of foreboding flesh with her tongue. What she couldn’t swallow she rubbed incessantly with her slender fingers, greedily encircling his throbbing knot and the base.

The twins definitely came at the right time, and licked their lips jealously as they witnessed the climax. Bismarck eye’s squeezed shut as he brutally grabbed the back of Morgan’s head and forced her down, the woman humming in submissive delight.

They could actually see the thick wad of cum surge up from his knot, through his cock as it shot right into their mother’s mouth. Morgan devotedly sucked in as much of the blessed semen as she could, even as globs of cum escaped her mouth and stained her lover’s pants.

With a satisfied growl Bismarck wrenched Morgan up off of his cock, still standing tall, angry and red. Morgan threw her head back as she struggled to keep the immense load in her mouth where it belonged. Her eyes glazed in euphoria as she experienced the true pleasure of fulfilling her purpose as a sex-slave. Slowly she swallowed down every last drop of sperm, silently thanking her owner for his gratitude of her service.

Once she had finished Morgan breathed slowly as she recovered from the joyous duty. In the meantime Bismarck appreciatively caressed the MILF’s bare thigh as he turned his attentive, predatory grin towards the twins.

“Welcome back girls, we’ve been waiting.” He said plainly, oddly more restrained than usual, not that the girls noticed or cared.

“Sorry Master!” Came Kinsey’s immediate response. “We’d quit school completely if we could, but we still rushed home as fast as possible!” Linsey agreed as the lust started to burn in their eyes.

Immediately their hands went to shirt and skirt buttons in frantic attempts to undress themselves. Linsey had just taken away her shirt and Kinsey had just dropped her skirt on the floor when Bismarck let out a hearty chuckle, holding a hand up for them to pause. They each froze in total confusion as they stared at their master, of course following his command but wondering why he wasn’t already driving his throbbing knot into their little pussies. 

“Sorry girls, but tonight’s fun will have to wait. I have a few… special plans for the evening.” Bismarck led on with malice in his eyes, but Linsey and Kinsey only fantasized all the more, agonizing over the lust they’d need to hold in for several more hours.

“Ohhh, please don’t make us wait master!” The twins pleaded together, which only caused Bismarck to laugh more and even Morgan to chuckle lightly.

“Now girls, don’t be so greedy. I know you sluts love to get filled with doggy dick, but that’s up to Bismarck, not us.” Morgan chastised her little girls as though they were complaining about eating their vegetables, to which they merely turned their heads down.

“Morgan, why don’t you take the girls into the shower? They can help clean you off and you can tell them our plans for the evening. Unfortunately since I rushed home early I have some important business calls to make, so I’d appreciate it if you could keep each other entertained until I call for you.” Bismarck explained calmly as he zipped his still engorged cock back securely in his pants, removing the temptation form the girls’ eyesight.

But Morgan just looked back to him and displayed her full devotion. “Yes Bismarck, we’ll be awaiting and ready when you want us.” The mother said with a very slight bow, which amused her owner.

The milfy mother then rose and approached her daughters, one-hundred percent comfortable with her nakedness around them. “Come on girls, why don’t we clean each other up and get ready for the evening.” She said happily to them.

“Okay mom!” Linsey and Kinsey immediately dropped their pouting attitude, knowing it was not becoming of good little slaves. Morgan turned and led them away, and the twins, still each half undressed, followed her dutifully upstairs.

*

They all entered the decently large bathroom, closing the door only to keep the steam and heat trapped, not at all concerned with privacy. Once in, the twins immediately undid the rest of their annoying school clothes and kicked them aside. None of the women were ashamed at all to get fucked by a huge Dog cock in front of each other, let alone be naked.

Morgan sat on the edge of the large tub and started to fill it with warm water, while Kinsey and Linsey put up their hair and began to scrub their skin with some exfoliates. The atmosphere was rather relaxed, and very loving. None could yet admit, but all girls were silently, but really secretively watching their naked mother, daughters, and sisters, enjoying their beauty, and slowly feeling their arousal ebb once again.

“So mom, what were these big plans for tonight anyway?” Kinsey was the first to break the silence, and as both twins turned to watch their mother she smiled at them. It was a strange smile, almost cruel looking, yet somehow extremely erotic to the young girls.

“Bismarck’s invited your ‘father’ back home for the evening. Our master’s going to force that disgusting man to watch as he ravishes all three of us in front of his very eyes.” Morgan spoke breathily, both malice and extreme lust dripping off her voice.

The twins each sucked in a gasp as they looked to each other incredulously. But their eyes soon fell as the thought of forcing their father to watch them submit to Beast cock invaded their minds, and they found it unbelievably hot. They literally hadn’t seen their father since before they were enslaved, and now he’d be forced to see them be bred like the pair of lowly broodmares they’d become. Their pussies twitched violently as they imagined the look of shame he’d have.

“Oh, fuck…” Kinsey whispered harsh under her breath as lust-driven lube started to leak from her slit.

“Is daddy really going to watch as Master Bismarck fucks us?” Linsey asked her mother, her voice low in wonder as she pictured it all.

Morgan smiled back both sweetly and with a wicked animosity about her. “That’s right baby. This’ll be the last night we ever think about that man for the rest of our lives.” Morgan rose then and joined her daughters on the floor, sitting right between them. They each instinctively scooted right next to her, their silky skin caressing one another.

“We’re gonna show Brett that he’s failed; as a father, as a husband, and as a man. We’re gonna show him we don’t need him, and we don’t care that he sold us to a Dog. We’re gonna show him that now we would choose to sell our own bodies to Bismarck, and we’ll happily live as his sex slaves forever!” Morgan spoke almost in a trance, her eyes going low and her voice cracking as she pictured the utter ecstasy she’d feel tonight, knowing her husband would be watching her bed an animal over him.

The twins each breathed hard as they fantasized the same thing. Unconsciously, Morgan’s arms encircled her two lovely daughters’ shoulders, bringing the family of erotic girls even closer together. Every female could feel her womb stirring with lust, and each could almost feel their other family members’ arousal growing within them as well. They all knew what they wanted; to break down the last family barriers for good!

“Girls!...” Morgan rasped out as her breaths came quicker and quicker. “This is our family now!... Our new, better family!... And if this is gonna be our new lives… then we should learn to love each other completely!”

Kinsey and Linsey shuddered at their mother’s suggestion as all three lusty ladies hugged each other tight and ran their hands over their family’s beautiful, glowing bodies. No more thoughts were necessary, this was the right thing to do, this was what they all wanted!

Kinsey and Linsey both pressed their faces to their mother as the three females devolved to a mindless, incestuous three-way kiss. Their lips and tongues slobbered and slid together and over one another, not caring who it was so long as they were kissing some sexy bitch! Morgan turned more fully into Kinsey and invaded her mouth, the young girl moaning madly as her sister continued to lick at their faces.

Morgan pulled back, leaving Kinsey in an almost drunken stupor. The milfy mother didn’t miss a beat and immediately turned to embrace Linsey, kissing her other daughter deeply as the little girl melted to her mother’s oh so loving tongue.

Morgan pulled away again, her two little girl’s panting with lust as she embedded every detail of their sexy, needy faces into her brain. “Kinsey… Linsey… on the floor… it’s time we learn to pleasure one another… just the way we pleasure Bismarck… so we can always live as a happy… sexy fucking family!” Morgan breathed harshly as her luscious daughters stared, hanging on her every word, desperate to obey her every whim.

“Y-Yes Mommy!” They each uttered, madly in love with their mother.

Instinct took over, or maybe it was a sort of shared consciousness directing them; either way, all three females knew exactly what to do. Morgan, Kinsey, and Linsey all lay on the ground, crawling forward until each had another girl’s pussy before them and a face near their own.

Morgan took a hold of Linsey’s thighs, bringing her face in close to her daughter’s steaming and so very delicious-smelling cunt. Linsey reached out to grab on to her sister’s waist, intent on repaying the favor her sister had given her last week. And Kinsey grabbed on to her mother’s perfect body, having once tasted her sister she was ready to cross the ultimate taboo and take her own mother.

The links were all in place, the chain nearly complete as each girl let out small, anxious gasps as they stared directly into the dripping pussies of their family.

Finally their lust overwhelmed them, and all three girls dove into the beloved mother, daughter, or sister’s pussy! Morgan, Kinsey and Linsey all screamed out in ecstasy, right into their familial lover’s pussy.

The bathroom filled with warm steam as well as the muffled sounds of ecstasy from three horny females. All three set about licking their lovers’ pussies without restraint. “Family” had a whole new meaning for them, only those individuals they loved and wanted to experience ultimate pleasure.

It’d been a long time since Morgan had experimented with girls, but she brought a sense of experience that only maturity could bring. The depraved mother gave small, precision licks through her daughter’s pussy, hitting every sensitive nerve as she reached her slender finger’s up to toy with the girl’s clit.

Linsey struggled to work in the wake of her mother’s expert ministrations, but more than anything it was her duty to provide pleasure for others. Having the least experience of the three, Linsey worked frantically, her enthusiasm making up for lack of technique. She pressed her whole mouth against her sister’s pussy, frantically sucking as she cut her tongue furiously up and down the lips.

Kinsey did her best to call on the last time she licked her sister, even as Linsey was going mad over her own slit. The lust-crazed girl drilled her tongue as deep into her mother’s pussy as possible, lovingly kissing her beloved cunt as she ran her hands over the milf’s perfectly ample ass.

The three girls were lost to oblivion in the perfect, incestuous daisy chain. They were all so aroused from earlier; Morgan had only gotten off a few hours ago and had just sucked of Bismarck’s cock, and the twins had spent an entire day at school fantasizing about being ravaged. The pleasure coursed fast as quicksilver through their nerves, all of them desperately needing an orgasm, needing a fulfillment for obeying their duties as fuck-slaves!

Finally, as though all three family members were linked, the mother and daughter released their respective cunts as they screamed to high heavens. Triple orgasms rocked through all three deviant females as they cling tightly to their beloved family.

Quickly exhausted, the three peeled themselves apart to lay on the slick tiles as the warm steam continued to fall over their heated bodies. They all breathed raggedly, more satisfied than they ever imagined they could be having sex with another girl, let alone their own family! Each licked her lips, savoring the taste of their family on them, and knowing they’d get to enjoy that taste forever.

“Ohhh, Goddess… I love you girls!...” Morgan breathed out raggedly as she looked to the ceiling in a mind-melting haze.

“We love you too mom…” Kinsey sighed in equal exhaustion and pleasure.

“Yeah…Let’s all love each other forever…” Linsey added just as happily, and all three females moaned sensuously as they thought of how even more wonderful their lives would be knowing they could all enjoy each other’s bodies from now on.

*

After several minutes of recovery, all three sexy females had crowded themselves into the warm-water filled tub. It was decently sized, and though they did have to press pretty close together they would’ve done so gladly regardless. Morgan leaned against the back of the tub, cradling her two beloved daughters as Linsey and Kinsey each cuddled close, hugging their mother’s smooth tummy and resting peaceably on her pillow boobs.

The mother gently caressed their hair as they slowly touched all over their mommy’s sexy body. This was bliss; they could spend their days being savagely bred by their Beastly owner, and then they could enjoy quiet respites, lovingly caressing one another. They’d really created their own heaven.

Even so, as they continued to just relax and enjoy each other’s bodies, their wombs slowly stirred as their thoughts dwelt on what would happen just later tonight, when they were marked for the Beast’s conquest in the most permanent ways, forever removing them from human society and ensuring their fates as broodmares.


	4. Indebted, Ch 4

**Indebted Ch. 4**

_In this Chapter, a German Shepherd forces a man to watch as his wife and twin daughters devotedly fuck their Beast Master in front of him!_

*****

Brett drove home at 5 P.M. as he had been told, knowing well he could not go against Bismarck’s wishes. He pulled into the driveway, past his boss’s pickup, who had elected to park on the curb. For several minutes Brett just sat lifelessly in his car, staring at his home, or rather what had once been his home, dreading the tormenting sights Bismarck had awaiting him in there. He could practically feel the lust the exuded out the window, smell the pheromones of the countless times his wife and daughters had been fucked by this Dog, as well as feel the vile hatred his wife now felt for him.

But soon Bismarck himself came out the door, and looked directly into Brett’s soul with a vile, vindictive sneer. “Brett, there you are!” He said with a cruelly fake friendliness as he approached the car.

Silently Brett flipped the key and exited the vehicle. Bismarck immediately came up and swept him around the shoulder again, leading him towards the now thoroughly defiled house.

“Well come on man, don’t be shy! Come on inside! It is your house after all.” Bismarck continued his mock hospitality, chuckling none too softly at that last part as Brett followed wordlessly.

Brett came in the front door half-expecting to see his family bound, gagged, and being fucked by a whole pack of Savage Shepherds. But instead there was nothing, no people, not even any sounds to hint as to their location or activity. But Bismarck just kept dragging him, leading him upstairs and right to their closed bedroom door. Brett’s bedroom, which he once shared with his loving wife, was now stained in adulterous sin, his wife having allowed herself to be ravished countless times on her marriage bed as she laughed and cursed her husband. This was not his home anymore.

“Just step this way Brett. We’ve got a hell of a show to put on for you tonight! And we saved you a front row seat!”

Bismarck opened the door, and still to Brett’s surprise the room was lit but empty of his family. What he did see was a single wooden chair with armrests that Bismarck was immediately shoving him towards. Brett quickly noticed the bindings and straps, and his heart beat a little quicker in rising dread as he realized just how intent Bismarck was on forcing him to watch the deplorable acts.

Bismarck was not gentle as he forced Brett to sit down and tightly strapped down his arms and legs, even tying his back to the chair. All the while he just hummed and smiled smugly, not afraid to meet Brett’s eyes, though the pathetic human male would immediately glance away.

“I’ve gotta tell you, Brett, It’s been paradise fucking your family nonstop for the past week. But, as good as it was having your whore of a wife choke on my cock while your slut daughters fingered each other for me, I couldn’t help but feel something was missing.” As Bismarck led off he tightened the last strap with added cruelty, forcing a breath out of his contractual captive.

“I needed you to see it. I needed you to watch as your wife and daughters worshipped me, moaned their absolute delight as I fucked their brains out with by thick, Doggy cock. I wanted you to see the betrayal in their eyes, and how much they loved being made into a trio of Canine cock-sleeves.” As Bismarck spoke he glared with a mad smile and furious eyes right into Brett’s soul. Then, without turning away, he brought up a ball gag.

“Sorry for the discomfort, but I really only want you to see. I don’t want so much as a peep from you interrupting me breeding you family. Although really, at this point it’s a lot more like ex-family. All of them would much rather fuck me than stay with you now.” And with that last cruel remark Bismarck gagged Brett, leaving him utterly silent and helpless for the show.

Bismarck got behind the chair and dragged Brett right into the corner, where he’d have the best view and be totally out of the way of his ravishing. Bismarck stepped back and gave a prideful once over to Brett as he chuckled.

“You really shouldn’t have tried to screw me over Brett. But hey, if you think about it, **_you_** might be completely miserable, but **_four_** **_other_** people have much more fulfilling and happy lives now.” Bismarck taunted Brett one last time with a sinister chuckle.

Then the Cruel Canine turned back towards the bed as he stripped his shirt off. He gave a loud sharp whistle for some reason as he stood by the bed. Brett immediately understood why, as Morgan finally entered from their master bath.

Brett’s eyes nearly bulged at the sight. His wife had entered totally naked, and looking at the half-naked Dog with extremely open love and want. He hadn’t seen his wife since the night Bismarck claimed her, but even now he could tell how different she was. There was a sense of… wildness, savagery about her that filled Brett with sickness.

Morgan entered as she’d been expected to, a mighty thrill in her heart as she knew her husband would be seeing her as she wanted him to know her, naked, unashamed of her love of Beast cock, of slavery! She grinned like a drunken schoolgirl at Bismarck, knowing he would mount her, make her cum powerfully and inseminate her with his potent seed, all as he husband was forced to watch.

Her smile faded as she walked right past her former husband, swaying her body as she knew he understood it was for the Canine’s pleasure and not his.

“Brett.” She said coldly as she passed, acknowledging him just enough to let him know she didn’t care about him in the least anymore.

Instead she sashayed sexily right up to her new lover, her owner, an Animal! Bismarck smiled malevolently as the sexy human woman all but ignored her husband as she came right up to him with obvious lust on her mind.

Morgan threw herself at Bismarck with more passion than ever, making sure she showed Brett just how madly in lust she was with the Beastman. Bismarck swept her up as he would any of his rightful property. Morgan lunged for his muzzle, kissing him reverently, delving her tongue as deep into his Canine mouth as she could, lavishing him with all the love she could muster for their audience.

Bismarck kissed her back with delightfully wicked intent, manipulating the frail human woman like a ragdoll. He pulled here away from her mouth, leaving her panting, desperate for attention. He smirked one last time to Brett before turning his full attention on Morgan and throwing her violently back onto the bed. Morgan let out a soft ‘oof,’ but spread herself eagerly over the cover, inviting her dominant lover to claim her as his rightful prize.

Bismarck stripped his pants more hastily now and crawled onto the bed, kneeling up and looming dangerously over his willing conquest.

“Ready to take a Dog’s thick knot, slut?” Bismarck taunted Morgan for Brett to hear as he rubbed his cock out to its’ full, intimidating length.

“Yes Master! Fuck me! Breed me like the good Beasty Bitch I am!” Morgan moaned wantonly as she opened herself even wider.

Bismarck needed no invitation, but he accepted her humility. With the ferocity only an animal is capable of, Bismarck dove down and immediately forced his spear-like cock into his slave’s waiting pussy.

“AGGGGH!!! FUCK YES!!!” Morgan screamed to the world without restraint as she felt he beloved rapist’s dick conquer her pussy once again.

Her body readily accepted the immense, inhuman phallus now, yet still fought to squeeze down. It was not the sort of thing that should enter her body, but her heart knew it was the thing that would grant her her deepest pleasure, and so Morgan forced herself to accept every inch of Bestial meat.

Bismarck drove right down to the base of his knot, agitated after holding off for most of the day with so few orgasms. Morgan continued to moan wantonly as every inch of her loving tunnel, from lips to womb was filled with savage animal dick.

Without waiting, Bismarck immediately started to rut into his beauty, driving his cock deep through her cunt over and over. Morgan exclaimed her delight for all to hear as she wrapped her arms around her adulterous lover’s fuzzy neck, humping back to ensure she felt every last bit of cock she could.

Brett was unable to look away, unable to scream as tears welled in his eyes. He’d heard it before, imagined it constantly, but now he was actually forced to witness as his wife gave in to the Beastman with extreme delight. Over and over the unnatural couple thrust together, sweating and moaning as their bodies mashed together in pursuit of that most savage of sins.

Bismarck fucked Morgan relentlessly, each seeking the most immediate orgasm possible so could look to the next one. Morgan’s teeth grit and toes curled in taboo ecstasy as she felt her feral lover bringing her right over the edge of her climax, her one reason for existence.

Finally the last straw broke right before Brett’s eyes. Morgan’s eyes lit up as she screamed to the heavens, and Bismarck threw his head back as he howled in his own bestial delight. Bismarck thrust his tapered cock right into his slave’s womb and unleashed a torrent of his potent seed, Morgan thanking him madly, over and over again as she felt the sacred liquid filling her. Brett pumped so much into her that gobs spurted out past his cock, open for Brett to see, to know his wife was being impregnated by an unclean Beast.

When all was said and done Bismarck lay atop his submissive lover, panting heavily as he’d poured a lot of energy into that ravenous fucking. Morgan too breathed heavily, a look of utter bliss etched into her face, a look Brett had never known before; the look of a bitch who accepted her role and loved it. She kept her arms and legs tightly wrapped around Bismarck, showing her husband how she wanted him to remain, to possess her.

Finally Bismarck forced her to release as he lifted himself off the well-fucked wife. He sat himself up against the corner of the bed while Morgan just continue to lay and stare at him dreamily.

Bismarck didn’t wait too long before he motioned back to the obedient woman. “Morgan, get over here and clean my cock.”

“Y-Yes Darling!...” Morgan breathed hard to show her enthusiasm.

She called back what strength she could to crawl to her beloved rapist, wanting to put on the best show for her husband, show how much devotion she felt as Bismarck’s slave since he’d sold her. Bismarck’s eyes were forced to follow as his wife naturally pulled herself into the Dog’s lap and began to lick his massive cock, cleaning all of the spent sperm mixed with her own pussy juices, and happily sucking it all down.

Bismarck looked down triumphantly as the woman lavished his cock with praise. He then looked back up to Brett, smiling vengefully at the pitiful man.

“Good work, Morgan. You’ve become such a wonderful bitch. You really do love Dog cock, don’t you?” He taunted as he locked eyes with Brett.

Morgan pulled his cock from her mouth for only a moment. “Yes Bismarck! I love your cock! I’m so happy you’ve made me a Doggy bitch! I love you!” The second she’d exclaimed her fervent devotion she shoved his knotty dick back down her throat.

“That’s a good bitch. Now I think it’s time we call your daughters in so they can enjoy themselves too.” As Bismarck spoke he saw Brett’s eyes go even wider in fear and pleading, but that only caused the Canine to smirk even more cruelly.

“Kinsey! Linsey! You two can bring your sweet asses in here now!” Bismarck barked out with a malicious grin.

Brett believed he was in the lowest hell possible, but his heart sank even further into the dark pit when he saw his two daughters enter the room from the hall. They were both naked as the day they were born, and a sweltering sickly sense of shame nearly forced Brett to gag.

The twins observed their naked mother, their owner and his magnificent cock with open idolization, sighing softly as a red tint already filled their cheeks. Hand in hand, the two twisted twins strode sexily up to the bed. They each cast their poor father a knowing, devious glance, but otherwise they ignored him and his pleading eyes completely. The two stood just before the bed, Bismarck grinning at them both as their mother continued to lick his staff.

“We’re ready, Master.” Kinsey said, voice dripping with lust. “Please rape and use our bodies to your heart’s desire.” Linsey added, just as fervently.

As Bismarck grinned cruelly he forced Morgan off of his cock. Seeing her two gorgeous daughters awaiting their ravishing in front of their father was a marvelous sight, and she smirked happily to herself, knowing how badly her two little sluts were eager to have their pussies stuffed.

As her daughters crawled dutifully onto the bed, Morgan scooted herself off, giving them each sly smiles before standing. Her eyes then landed on her pitiable husband, so helpless in the corner. She grinned spitefully at him as she slowly walked towards his corner, legs shaky from her stiff fucking, thick Dog cum still oozing from her puffy slit. She stood against the wall just beside her husband, much more interested in watching her daughter’s get fucked, but eager to see her husband’s reaction.

“There aren’t enough words to describe how amazing it feels to get fucked by a Beasty. And now our daughters are going to experience the exact same beautiful fucking I just had.”

Kinsey and Linsey crawled right into Bismarck’s lap as he ensnared the two’s thin waists. Kinsey gasped giddily as he roughly brought her in, sighing in utter content as he pressed his huge muzzle to her and invaded her little mouth with his wide, flat tongue. The girl kissed him back reverently, as much a slave to her own lust as the contract.

Bismarck forced his first slut off of his mouth so he could turn to Linsey, who leapt right into his face. Linsey eagerly kissed her owner deeply, displaying her fanatical obedience as Bismarck savored the taste of her ripe, young body; he was pretty sure he could taste pussy juice on their tongues as well, a satisfying thought.

Peeling away from Linsey, he looked into her and Kinsey’s eyes, seeing how clouded their thoughts were, their heads only filled with the blinding lust for animal cock. This was exactly the sort of look a human girl should have.

“Why don’t you two show your father just how much you love each other now.” Bismarck uttered darkly suggestively.

Kinsey and Linsey each looked to each other, naughty glints evident in their eyes. They cast the briefest look back to their horny mother and miserable father before gazing back at their beloved twin. Without any hesitation the two sisters leant in and kissed each other, softly at first but naturally deepening the kiss, savoring each other’s tongues, savoring the lingering taste of pussy, of Dog slobber, of unrestrained desire. Kinsey and Linsey absolutely loved making out with each other, as though they were reestablishing their natural connection as twins, and kissed wantonly for many long moments.

Bismarck watched in approving arousal as the two slutty twins he’d enslaved made out unashamedly. Doubtless they would’ve remained in their own little world for quite some time, but they lived for his pleasure, not theirs. So the Canine broke them from their reverie as he harshly tossed them both down onto the bed.

Kinsey and Linsey shrieked in giddy surprise as they collapsed onto the bed, laughing as they stared into one another’s lust-addled faces. Kinsey had landed flat against the bed and Linsey atop her, just barely holding her face up as their bodies sexily slid over each other like a single, perfect being.

Bismarck definitely appreciated the sight before him, both young pussies lined up perfectly atop one another, each just awaiting for him to fulfill their purpose and fuck them silly. Bismarck first went to Linsey, easily sliding his mighty cock deep into her soaking wet, yet still so sticky cunt. Linsey lit up in a shrill of delight as she felt her owner invading her most sacred spot, Kinsey watching with uncontrollable lust as her sister experienced their ultimate pleasure.

The Canine quickly began to buck into the young girl’s still inexperienced pussy, sending shockwaves of agonizing delight coursing through her already. Over aroused by the sight and feel of her sister’s body being pounded on top of her, Kinsey attempted to grind her cunt against Linsey’s leg as she voraciously caressed her body, kissing her perky boobs and sucking lovingly on the nipples. Linsey barely noticed, her mind only occupied on the inhuman phallus ravaging her insides.

As the triplet fucked exhaustingly on the couch, the once happily married couple was left to watch in the corner. Morgan moaned as she rubbed her breasts and barely teased her still cum-soaked slit. Brett only felt his revulsion grow greater and greater.

Even as Morgan fingered her cunt right next to his ear, she needed to humiliate him further, to know the depths of the depravity they now loved, to know how completely he failed, to know the best thing he’d ever done for them was sell them to a Beast.

“You see that Brett, that’s how a _real_ male fucks. Not a man, a Beast. Bismarck’s been a more fulfilling lover to me and our daughters in seven days than you’ve been in our entire marriage. His cock’s three times your size, and he fucks a millions times better. There’s simply no way you or any other human could compare, not to a magnificent animal like him.” Morgan’s voice wavered constantly between spite for her loathed husband Brett and dreamy admiration for her bestial lover Bismarck.

“I wish you’d sold us to a Beasty years ago, if only I’d known how fake a life we’ve been living ‘til now.” She continued to vindictively taunt her former betrothed. Morgan stopped fingering herself long enough to kneel, putting her mouth right by his ear but making sure not to touch him, she never wanted to touch him or another human man again.

“Look into our daughter’s eyes, see how much they love their Beasty Master, see how much they love getting fucked by a huge, animal cock.” Morgan whispered maliciously right into Brett’s ears.

Bismarck had swapped at some point, Linsey having cum once and their Doggy lover now violently driving his knotty cock deep into Kinsey’s loving core. Linsey could only lay dumbstruck atop her twin sister, pinning the teenager to the bed helplessly as the Canine thrust his giant dick over and over into her weak little pussy. The girl moaned wantonly, loving every second as this savage beast claimed her, made her his bitch. She latched desperately to her sister’s body as the feral cock raped her again and again.

“Their eyes can’t lie, they love it, they live for this now. They wouldn’t do this if they didn’t have to. They chose to submit their bodies to this beautiful Animal. Bismarck is what a true alpha male looks like, he’s what nature had in mind for girls to surrender to, to be **_bred_** by.”

Bismarck continued to fuck Kinsey relentlessly, and Linsey had woken up just in time to feel her savage master fingering her oversensitive clit with his big, fuzzy paw. The twins moaned deliriously under Bismarck’s torment, Kinsey filled to the brim with his magnificent phallus, and Linsey quivering from his naturally erotic touch.

“They don’t care about that contract, and neither do I. Now we’ve chosen to let Bismarck fuck us raw, whenever, wherever, and however he wants. **_We_** chose to fuck him, **_we_** chose to sell ourselves to this Beasty, because **_we_** want to live as beast sluts and breeders.” Morgan spat against Brett’s head as she fingered herself relentless, waves of rightful fulfillment coursing through her mind for telling her husband how she’s chosen to embrace her real destiny as a female.

Brett heard everything she said, but her words were entirely hollow now. He was conscious of every sight and sound before him, and it would all be burned into his memory, relived over and over until the day he died. But his spirit was hollow, he was just a husk now.

A roar filled the room as Bismarck suddenly unleashed his climax on the two happily helpless girls. Kinsey and Linsey each howled in feral ecstasy as their twin orgasm synchronized and ran amuck through their petite bodies. Still embedded in Kinsey, The Canine shot a Jetstream of cum directly through her pussy, forcing it deep into her womb. Immediately after his first burst, though, he quickly pulled out from the first twin and rammed himself harshly back inside Linsey. The poor girl felt her mind crack in bliss as her owner’s titanic cock invaded her completely once again before unleashing a warm burst of semen inside her womb as well.

Bismarck extracted his well-worn cock from his claims and fell back on his heels, panting heavily in satisfaction. Linsey and Kinsey were left shivering against one another ass the last jolts of orgasm lingered in their well-trained bodies.

Morgan nearly climaxed herself as she watched the spectacular display, but with her three lovers now needing a moment to recover she took her cue. She gave a last, slight, snubbing “hmphh,” to Brett before she walked back towards the bed, making sure to bounce her ass all the way.

As her daughter’s lay in a blissed out daze Morgan sidled right onto the bed and embraced Bismarck once again. The Dog himself was a little out of it for the moment, but he felt a warm female present herself to him and he needed only his instincts to take over.

Morgan kissed her beloved slave master deeply, rubbing his fuzzy chest in a display of immoral passion. With her owner a little dazed at the moment, Morgan took it upon herself to lavish him with praise, thoroughly licking at his muzzle, in his mouth, running against his strong tongue. It was all such a natural thing for her to do now.

After getting her fill, Morgan dragged her lips back slowly, biting on Bismarck as she peeled away from his face. She seductively cast her eyes back, tauntingly staring at Brett as she kissed his boss, the man he’d sold his wife and daughter to. She relished in the empty, crushed look in his eyes as he took in every last detail.

*

The orgy lasted all throughout the night as Bismarck fucked Morgan, Kinsey, and Linsey repeatedly, in all manners and in all sorts of methods. Rarely would any of the ladies tire, and when they would there were still other bodies to continue the depraved festivities. They all made sinful love all throughout the night.

Brett likewise found himself unable to even pass out, forced to bear witness to hours upon hours of his family engaging in carnal, adulterous, immoral acts. Over and over he was forced to watch as his wife and daughters presented themselves to be ravaged again and again by this Beasty, and watch their expression of pure delight, hear their moans and cries of joy.

*

Morning had already come, light from the sunrise again filling the room, illuminating the horrifyingly erotic acts committed within. Tired, breathless yet still satisfied pants and moans still filled the room as Morgan received the last ravishing of the long night.

Bismarck had Morgan bent over on the bed, and was savagely fucking her the way a Doggy bitch deserved to be fucked. Morgan curled her fingers in the bedding as she raised her ass pridefully high into the air. Her body was beyond exhausted, her hair tussled like a feral animal, body utterly coated in sweat and with more than a few lovely bites and scrapes along the flesh.

Tired as she was, her sounds of ecstasy were weak and raspy, but still they came with every mighty thrust of her Beasty lover’s massive cock. As the Canine pounded her ruthlessly from behind, Morgan had the pleasure of looking straight out over the bed, looking right into her pathetic husband’s dead eyes as her adulterous lover, his boss, bred her thoroughly like a wanton animal slut.

Brett looked on, unable to turn away, with exhausted eyes and a shattered mind. Morgan stared back at him like a savage. Her eyes were crazed with ecstasy, her face flushed and smiling the most horrendously depraved smile imaginable. He felt like she laughed at him with every gasping moan that escaped her, every time the healthy Canine behind her bucked his tapered phallus into her receptive womb.

As the fallen wife and Bestial master enjoyed their unnatural love, Brett’s daughters lay just next to them on the bed, completely lost in their own realm of depravity. The twisted twins lay cradled together in a sinful sixty-nine, Linsey pressed down into the bed as her gorgeous, identical sister lay splayed atop her own lithe body.

Kinsey sucked mercilessly on her sister’s pussy, with Linsey licking her own sister’s cunt with just as much desperate voracity. They were dead tired, but their bodies were still so incredibly horny, they just had to keep fucking! Both teens had experienced a night unlike any they’d ever dreamed of, being bred by a strong Dog, making love to each other and their mother, it was all so euphoric.

Bismarck had fucked them both dozens of times over the night, utterly filling their young wombs with his virile sperm. Now as Kinsey and Linsey both madly lapped at their twin’s pussies, they greedily devoured the thick Doggy cum that seemed to endlessly flow from their incestuous lover’s slit. It was the most perfectly taboo bliss they never dreamed before.

Bismarck continued to mercilessly pump his member into his conquered mate while her former husband watched helplessly. Every muscle-fiber in his body ached with soreness, but the night had just been too delicious for him to stop fucking for even a moment, and he had three horny females to help keep him up all night long. But finally, as though with the dawn, he felt his final climax fast approaching.

“Morgan!... This is my last load... Get Ready!...” The Canine growled out ferally.

Morgan’s pitch rose to nearly unbearable levels as Bismarck suddenly increased his tempo to an inhuman speed, violently thrusting his spear-like dick into her lighting fast. She was more than ready to receive his orgasm and reach her own pinnacle.

“YES LOVE!... CUM IN ME!!!...” Morgan pleaded with what little breath she had left. Her mind went even shattered to even further pieces as she felt him ruthlessly stab at her tender pussy, but she still wanted more! With what little awareness she had left, she just noticed Brett in front of her again, staring with those oh so pathetic eyes, and her smile cracked like a madwoman’s. She wanted to cum in front of him, and she wanted him to know how much she loved her new master!

“FUCK YES!... I FUCKING LOVE WHEN YOU CUM IN ME!... IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD TO HAVE YOUR THICK DOGGY SPERM FILLING MY WOMB!...” Morgan gathered every last bit of energy to scream of insane love for the inhuman Beast, making sure she locked eyes with her husband as she did so. “PLEASE BREED ME LIKE A GOOD FUCKING BITCH!...I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME THE MOTHER TO YOUR PUPPIES!!!...”

Morgan’s mindless begging for his seed was finally the key to push Bismarck to his final limit. With a feral roar, Bismarck unleashed his last gallon of cum deep into Morgan’s receptive womb.

The moment Morgan felt the boiling hot liquid reach her inside she screamed louder than ever before. A thunderous orgasm crashed through her nerves as the feral Dog’s sperm filled her fertile belly. It was so very fucking good, so right for her to be bred by this strong, healthy Beast. The fact that her loser of a husband was watching her become a true female, getting fucked by a real male, was the icing on the cake as her body pulsed and her voice hummed in sinful euphoria.

Brett watched utterly placid as his wife was lost to a rapturous harmony, a Canine behind her, his massive knotted cock lodged firmly in her cooperative slit. He could see gushes of the white fluid escape where they connected, yet another reminder to just how much cum Bismarck was pouring into Morgan. He could see the instinctive bliss in his wife’s eyes, and knew for certain that she’d truly embraced what she was now, just an animal born to fuck and breed other animals.

The room was suddenly silent for quite a while. Bismarck remained locked in Morgan thanks to his knot, and she was still hyper sensitive as his mass filled her cavity to the brim, but with the height of their orgasms passed they both felt the immediate and utter exhaustion, and simply remained locked together, as still as possible as they each breathed rapidly.

Linsey and Kinsey had even stopped licking each other once they noticed how brutally Bismarck started to fuck their mother, and watched with rapt attention and awe as the Beastman bred the woman like the savage animal he was, watched as Morgan devolved to the wanton bitch she was. It was beautiful.

After several minutes of silence, Bismarck finally felt his knot had shrunk just enough that he could escape with enough force. A tired grunt escaped him as he forcibly popped his cock out of his human mate’s still desperately clinging pussy. Morgan screamed in surprise and a jolt of feeling to her overcharged pussy as the massive phallus finally escaped her grip. But now empty, she melted into the bed as a dense feeling of satisfaction washed over her.

Bismarck pulled himself to the side of the bed, letting his feet dangle off as he continued to catch his breath. Without even needing to be asked, Kinsey and Linsey immediately untangled themselves and crawled over to their owner, each twin coming up on either side of the Dog.

Bismarck only grinned in pleasure as the twins each curled around his lap and brought their soft lips to his still-half engorged, hyper sensitive and cum-soaked cock. Like the good slaves they’d become, Kinsey and Linsey immediately began to clean his cock of the body-fluids, licking it lovingly, happily swallowing the sperm and their mother’s pussy juice, worshipping it as they would an idol.

Hearing her daughter begin to lavish their owner’s cock sent another thrill through Morgan’s dizzy spine. She curled against the mattress, every inch of her body shuddering in lingering bliss, the warmth from Bismarck’s last load still glowing in her womb. She looked down to her belly, rubbing it delicately as she moaned softly, imaging herself, her daughters, pregnant with Dog pups. It was not so much a fantasy, or even a hope, just an expectation for what their future would hold. And as she idly thought to her coming days of blissful Beast pregnancy, her eyes drifted back up towards Brett.

As Linsey and Kinsey continued to lovingly kiss and suck at Bismarck’s cock, Morgan playfully splayed herself belly-down on the mattress, looking at her husband like a naughty schoolgirl, knowing full well her look of lust was not for him.

“Did you know, Brett…” Morgan began speaking to her husband, very low, seductive yet not towards him, cruelness obvious behind her smirk. “…A Dog’s cum is about a million times more potent than a human’s? And they cum so much and so hard, unlike you, I can actually feel Bismarck when he floods my womb with his cum.” Morgan moaned as she licked her lips, her vicious, feral eyes boring into Brett’s hollow soul. “Dog sperm is **_soooo_** much more virile than a man’s. I can actually feel it flooding my womb, I can feel myself becoming more fertile from it. I can feel his sperm seeking out my eggs. I can feel my womb begging to nurture a litter of puppies. It’s wonderful.”

Morgan knew her husband’s soul was utterly obliterated at this point, but even so she smirked, sensing at least some little bit of remaining life being stamped out as she taunted him. A vicious satisfaction filled her, Morgan curled herself on the bed and basked in the stunning afterglow, her body still radiating from her violent fucking, her heart beaming with the thought that her life as a fuck-slave was now assured.

Bismarck gave a lengthy sigh as the twins licked his staff completely clean. He was still half-primed, but he was not going to be giving another load any time soon, at least not for a couple hours.

The Canine pushed the heads of the two attentive girls away, a disappointed sigh escaping each of them but they backed off. Bismarck then rose from the bed, stretching out wide with a loud yawn and groan, complete satisfaction written on his muzzled face.

Finally his eyes fell back on poor Brett, who looked traumatized beyond feeling. Bismarck smirked cruelly. He’d accomplished everything he’d ever hoped, and he got to make sure Brett knew how pathetic he was. Now that was just one last little matter to discuss…

“Well Brett, I think I can speak for everyone that we’ve had a hell of a fun time tonight.” Bismarck spoke softly, cockily as he leisurely walked over towards the bound human man. “But seeing as how things turned out with your wife and girls, it really doesn’t look like you need to be in the picture anymore, does it?” Bismarck bored into Brett’s eyes as he came dangerously close. He loved how even after the man’s mind and soul had been crushed, he could still see a sense of fear in those hollow eyes.

“So, I was thinking I would just take your wife and daughters home with me, where it’ll be a lot easier for me to take care of them.” Bismarck’s words of finality echoed endlessly, tormenting in Brett’s head.

Then the Dog did something very odd; he leant down to the tied down man, and hugged him. A strange gesture given all that had happened, but it let Bismarck put his muzzle right by Brett’s ear, so he could whisper his last spiteful words right into his head.

“This is what happen when you pathetic little men think you can cross us animals. Your women know what they really want, what they were all born for. We Beasts just show them what it is they’ve been missing in their lives, living as cock-hungry beast sluts like they were made to be.” Bismarck pulled away after that, patting Brett’s shoulder and giving him the cruelest smile yet.

Morgan looked on smugly, a massive thrill surging through her spine as she heard that Bismarck would finally be taking her and her daughters away to live with him, where they can truly live out their lives as shameless sex-slaves.

“Well girls, you heard our owner. Go pack your things and get ready.” Morgan said aloud as she propped herself up on her elbows. But just as the girls were attempting to rouse themselves from the bed, Bismarck let out a dark chuckle.

“Oh that won’t be necessary Morgan. There’s nothing here any of you need anymore.” The Canine claimed with a darkly humorous finality. Morgan hummed thoughtfully with a smirk, totally agreeing with what he said.

“However, before we leave there is one last thing I want to show Brett.” Bismarck suddenly piped up before walking over to another corner of the room. There he picked up a briefcase and set it up on a dresser. With a smug look cast over his shoulder, he opened the case and pulled out three black leather dog collars.

When the three woman got a glance of those lovely collars their still battered and abused pussies tingled sharply at what they symbolized, their total submission to a Beasty! Linsey and Kinsey stared with as much reverence as they did at their master’s cock, and sighed dreamily at the thought of proudly displaying themselves as a Dog’s property. Morgan softly moaned, knowing this would be her ultimate act of betrayal against her husband, against humanity, as she accepted her life as a Beasty Breeder!

Bismarck took two of the collars and smugly handed them out for the twins. Linsey and Kinsey both squealed giddily and accepted the collars as though they were sacred, and to them they were. Beloved chains in hand, the twin sisters both looked to each other with a mad love, confirming their twin desire to share their lives together as sex-slaves.

Throwing their hair back, Kinsey and Linsey wrapped the black leather tightly around their pretty little throats and secured the binding, forever marking themselves as a Beastman’s property. Each felt a shiver of pure ecstasy tingle their pussy as they let their hands fall, and began to get used to the deliciously wicked feeling of submission wrought by the collars.

The twins looked to each other, humming seductively and adoring the look of their treasured twin sister sporting her brand new collar, showing to all the world she was a proud Animal fucker!

“You look so fucking hot with that sis…” Kinsey moaned out lowly at the sight of her sister.

“We both do, sis. Now we can show the whole world that Mr. Bismarck officially owns us!” Linsey hushed back excitedly.

“Everyone will know how much we love being a Doggy’s playthings!” Kinsey continued the fantasy, breathing a little more heavily as the thoughts sweltered in her head and heart.

“And Master will be able to fuck us whenever and wherever he wants…” Linsey sighed in equal happiness at the thoughts.

Kinsey and Linsey came right up to one another and clasped their hands together looking deeply into the pure love and lust of each other’s eyes. “We’ll definitely have to let all our friends know how good it is being a Beasty sex-slave!” Kinsey whispered with mindless passion. “Hmmm. And we can prove it even better once we’re all pregnant with his puppies!” Linsey breathed out warmly, both twins sighing deeply at the thought of showing up to school, proudly sporting big, pregnant bellies, letting their friends and classmates know of the pure bliss in submitting to the Beasts.

Lost in their thoughts of the futures, Kinsey and Linsey leant in and kissed deeply, swirling all their love along with their tongues, once again sealing and enjoying that permanent bond as twins and as lovers. Once they’d finally had their fill they broke apart, gave one last loving look to their sister and giggled sweetly. They each let loose one hand but remained holding onto their twin with the other as they strode sexily towards the door. Their father had completely and totally left their minds, he didn’t exist to them. Now there was only each other, their sexy mother, and their powerful owner, the German Shepherd Bismarck.

Bismarck grabbed the third collar form the case and held it out for Morgan with an expectant smile. Morgan finally managed to rise as well, and gave a loving smirk towards Bismarck and the collar in his hand, her heart way more than ready to take the plunge and accept her fate as a Beast’s cock-sleeve.

But before she took a step towards Bismarck she cast one more glance towards her destroyed husband. She walked with a seductive confidence right up in front of his still bound form. Her pussy lay right before his eyes, still swollen with love and dripping thick streams of Canine cum.

Morgan bent down to look Brett straight in the eyes, smirking malevolently one last time before raising her hands and flipping her middle finger off in front of him. Then, keeping her mad smile she moved with as much visible spite possible. Transitioning from giving Brett the bird, Morgan easily brought her other hand up and slipped off her old wedding ring, holding it tauntingly in front of Brett. Then, with as much disregard as she could show, she tossed the gold ring away to the floor.

Finally she turned back to her adulterous lover, swaying her ass naughtily as she walked back to the Dog. Bismarck just grinned wickedly as Morgan returned to him and took the collar from him with an almost vengeful purpose. Collar in hand, she turned back to face Brett one more time. 

“This ring means more to me than your pathetic rig ever could.” The woman spat with venom at her now ex-husband.

With a scoffing sneer, she brought the collar to her throat and tied it around her neck as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Without a single other word to her abandoned husband, Morgan turned and began to sway towards the door and her daughters.

Kinsey and Linsey giggled at her approach, Kinsey humming deeply and Linsey whistling at the sight of their sexy mother sporting her new slave-collar. The pulled apart only so they could invite their mother in between them, Morgan happily squeezing between he two lush young bodies. Morgan lovingly brought each of her daughters close to her, possessively clinging to their bountiful asses as they wrapped themselves around her.

“Come on girls. Time to head off to our new life.” Morgan sighed hazily. Finally, mother and daughters, hip to hip and arm in arm, strode together down the stairs, away from their old home, and off to enjoy their new existence, their new purpose as slaves.

Bismarck chuckled shortly before picking himself up again. Leaving the case behind he walked back to Brett. Wordlessly, the Canine undid the latches around the man’s body, freeing him from the confines of the chair. Even so, Brett didn’t move a muscle, utter a sound, just continued to sit and stare forward dead-like.

“Once again Brett, thank you so much for the family. Their just so lovely, and I’ll be sure to use and enjoy them thoroughly. I just know they’ll all make perfect breeders for my puppies. When that happens I’ll be sure to send you a Christmas card with the whole family.”

Once the last rope was done Bismarck made his way back to the door, not at all bothering or intending to cover his nudity. He had no mind if humans wanted to look, human men to see what a real male looked like, human women to see and realize what they were missing. But just before Bismarck disappeared he looked back one last time.

“Oh, and I still expect to see you at work tomorrow.”

*

Bismarck closed the door behind him to find his three girls just about to put on some clothing, but they all turned to him as he let out a playful ‘tsk tsk tsk.’

“Now now girls, I don’t think you’ll be needing any clothing. You three won’t be hiding what you are, so you may as well walk outside naked, and let the world see what you’ve become; a trio of Beasty Breeding sluts!” Bismarck’s words electrified the ladies, and they all shivered as they dropped the clothing.

The mother and daughter look to each other and shared a giggle. “Hmph, Bismarck’s right girls. Let’s show the whole world that we belong to Beasts.” Morgan expressed, breath dripping with delight. “Yeah!” “Right!” Linsey and Kinsey agreed readily. The three ladies stood tall and proud of their nudity, and each thoughtfully caressed the one piece of clothing they wore, their collars. And once their owner began walking down the stairs they dutifully followed.

*

By some fluke, Brett managed to stand and stumble through the halls and down to the front door. It wasn’t even like his body was moving on his own, but rather like some cruel force was driving him down to bear final witness as his family left him forever.

The door was open and he collapsed against the frame, watching as his ex-wife and daughters crossed the lawn. The three girls were unashamedly naked, giggling even as they exposed their bodies to the world and followed obediently behind the equally naked German Shepherd. Steady streams of Doggy cum still trickled down their thigs, staining the grass with the potent animal seed and displaying to all that they were marked by the Beast, inside and out.

A number of the neighbors had come outside to witness the climax of the loud and obvious noises that had been escaping the house for a week. Many watched in horror, more in confusion as the three human girls happily strode and displayed themselves, bearing the sort of collars that only fetishistic sluts wore to show they gave their bodies to animals. The men crinkled their noses at the sight, but many of the women bit their lips as their own thoughts and fantasies wandered, wondering if taking a Beasty cock was really so good that a girl would willingly sell herself to slaver. Maybe they’d have to, explore further…

Bismarck unlocked his truck, still parked on the street. Linsey and Kinsey opened the back and Kinsey swept herself up onto the seat. She immediately reached her hand out to Linsey and pulled her sister up to her, the second twin falling over her sister and pushing them both giggling down onto the seat. Linsey immediately pressed her lips down to her sister, Kinsey reaching her tongue back deep into her mouth, and the twins lovingly made out as the door closed behind them.

Bismarck opened the passenger seat for Morgan, who happily accepted his gentlemanly gesture and gracefully stepped into the vehicle that would take her away from her old life. Bismarck quickly stepped around and got in the driver side and started up the truck.

Morgan looked out the window and got one last glimpse of her pathetic ex-husband draped helplessly in the door, watching as she and their daughter left him forever to give their bodies into the carnal pleasure of Beast slavery. She flashed him one last smile, the last time she would ever see him again. Then Morgan turned away, bending down over her seat and finding her master’s thick, knotted cock. It’d gone nearly flaccid, but it was still so huge. Her purpose in life clear, Morgan happily took the veiny phallus into her mouth and began to suck lovingly; what better way to leave her old life and enter her new.

Bismarck smiled deeply as his beloved slave began to lavish his cock with praise. With her head down, the Dog could look out the side window, and seeing Brett he waved goodbye, the man’s family in tow and wrapped firmly, lovingly around his cock. It was going to be a good life for him from now on.

Brett watched as the large pickup pulled away, taking his wife and daughters, taking his life away from him forever.


	5. Indebted, Ch 5

**Indebted Ch. 5**

_In this Chapter, a woman and her twin daughters film themselves being impregnated by their German Shepherd owner!_

One month later Brett was back at the site, working listlessly as he had been doing since the fateful day. It’d been a while since he’d actually thought on his miserable life, on his family and how he’d lost everything to his Boss. He’d sold his house and moved into a small apartment, a small gesture to help him forget. But he could never quit, never stop working for Bismarck; that much the Dog made sure in their contract.

“Brett!”

The now sole human male working at the site looked up once he heard his name called, his face utterly placid as he saw his boss approaching him, a cordial smile on his muzzle. Brett put aside what he was doing and waited silently as he was expected.

“Hey Brett, I’ve got a couple of things I want you to look over today. Come to my office at lunch.” Bismarck explained politely before leaving the man be.

*

At the lunch hour, Brett clocked out and reported dutifully to Bismarck’s office, the large Canine awaiting him behind the desk, seemingly enjoying whatever it was on his computer. Seeing his only human employee (at the construction company) enter the small office, he clicked something and turned fully to the man.

“Ah Brett, sit down. There’s a few things I thought you’d like to see.”

If Brett had any will left he might have suspected that was not the case, but he just blindly sat himself on the other side of the desk. Meanwhile Bismarck went to a briefcase on his desk and started rifling through papers.

“So I finally got around to filing some important paperwork, and I thought you might particularly like to see this.” Bismarck started, sliding a single sheet across the desk towards Brett, who just stared down. To Bismarck’s delight, he just happened to see the vaguest, slightest spark of life light in his eyes just to burn out spectacularly.

“That is a Voluntary Servitude Contract, all willingly signed by Morgan, Kinsey and Linsey, your ex-wife and daughters. I figured with the way things have gone, we didn’t really need that old contract between you and I, and Morgan and the girls completely agreed. So they signed their own lives away to me, legally making themselves my property for the rest of their lives. And you wouldn’t believe how happy they were to do it.” Bismarck growled out with a vengeful delight.

Brett did little but just look down at the sheet, his eyes still mostly blank, but Bismarck could see the deeply held regret, of self-loathing and hatred Brett felt for himself knowing his family had voluntarily signed away themselves as sex-slaves. Meanwhile, Bismarck turned back to the computer and clicked a few things.

“I thought you’d like that Brett, but I’ve got something else here I wanted you to see too. This’ll probably go over your lunch break, so you’ll need to stay late tonight. Not like you have anywhere to be tonight anyway.”

Bismarck then turned his monitor so Brett could see clearly. A pornographic website was pulled up on the screen, “Knotting.com.” The taglines and videos displayed made it immediately clear what kind of site it was. Thousands of videos were listed, all featuring human women having sex with Dogs, many of them happily married or with happy families, betraying it all to experience the thrill of cheating with a Beasty, and nearly all of them choosing to stay with the ferals afterwards.

Bismarck took a moment to appreciate all the good videos listed, his knot swelling in his pants at the thought of lovely human girls getting bred by thick Beast cock. But there was one video in particular he wanted Brett to watch, and wouldn’t you know it, it just so happened to be the front page link! So Bismarck clicked the screen and loaded the carnal footage.

*

Morgan, Kinsey, and Linsey all giggled coquettishly. It’d been a month since Bismarck had taken them to live at his lavish home, and they’d been having sex with him and each other non-stop. When Bismarck told them they could voluntarily sign a slave-contract it was a no-brainer for them all. This was paradise.

The three sexy ladies were currently enjoying Bismarck’s pool. All three were completely naked, save for their slave collars, of course. Slaves like them had no need to wear clothing, and none of them had any problems displaying themselves as nothing more than Beast sluts.

They’d had a short while to splash around, have some fun, and openly grope one another in the pool. But there was actually a reason they were out here today, and they were all beyond excited, as excited as they’d been the first nights they’d been claimed for Dogs.

Bismarck stood on the edge of the pool, as naked as his slaves, his massive cock hanging powerful between his legs; the girls took plenty of chances to gaze lustfully at the beautiful phallus. As the girls played, Bismarck spoke with a lovely little Black Labrador girl, who was currently setting up a high-end camera. She was a rep from a professional Beasty porn company, and Bismarck had invited them to come record a special session with his Human pets.

A sharp whistle from Bismarck was all the command the girls needed. They all looked sweetly to one another before all coming together. Mother and her daughters joined arm in arm, hugging each other close and giggling sultrily at the taboo contact, each female enjoying the smooth, naked flesh of her family.

The Camera woman set the tripod proper, aiming at the three lovely Human females in the pool. A confirmatory nod from Bismarck let his slaves know it was show time. Hugging each other close, Morgan, Kinsey, and Linsey all looked directly into the camera form the pool and smiled their most seductive, sexual smile.

“Well girls, it’s time to introduce yourselves.” Bismarck called calmly from the side. Morgan flashed him a short, knowing smile before turning her full focus to the camera. Bismarck had gone over what he wanted from them in depth, and Morgan fully intended to put on a great show, so all the world could see how much she and her daughter’s loved being Dog sluts!

“Hi there!” Morgan began with a lust-driven cheerful smile, her daughters staring back at the camera just as wantonly. “My name is Morgan, ex-wife and homemaker. And these two sexy sluts are my twin daughters, Kinsey and Linsey.”

“You three look like a loving family. How much would you say you love each other?” Bismarck called out from the side, rather playfully in this mock interview.

Morgan smirked more sharply and let out a low, humming laugh. “We love each other more than a mother and her daughters should.” The deviant mother spoke coquettishly as her hands began to openly roam and stroke the girls she held in either arm.

“Hmhmhm, that’s right, we all love each other soooo much…” Kinsey expressed, looking love-struck up into her gorgeous mother’s face.

“... that we just can’t help wanting to have sex together!” Linsey finished excitedly, casting her lustful gaze over her twin sister and mother.

Without waiting for a suggestion, Morgan bent down to seal her lips with Kinsey’s, the young girl and her mother melting into the sinful kiss. Their hands were a blur as they caressed each other’ sultry bodies. While her sister and mom made out, Linsey ground herself into Morgan’s thigh, sighing lovingly and planting feather-like kisses on the woman’s shoulder and neck.

Morgan cupped Kinsey’s cheek as she delicately pulled her away, the two lascivious ladies gazing starrily into each other’s eyes. But Morgan couldn’t ignore her other daughter, and decadently twisted her head to meet with her other daughter’s face.

Linsey was like a love-struck puppy as she met her mother’s eyes, and the two incestuous women met for another searing kiss, plunging their tongues deep into their familial lover’s mouths. As the sexy MILF and delectable teen licked and kissed at each other, the third daughter stared with open desire, squeezing her legs tight around her mother’s soft thigh as she ceaselessly trailed her fingers over every inch of exposed skin on her mom and sister.

Likewise Morgan broke the kiss again, smirking teasingly at her second daughter as her hands fell low, each securely grabbing on to one twin’s ass. The mother turned again, her daughter’s following suit to give an absolutely devilishly seductive look back to the camera.

Bismarck smirked despotically at the display given by his perfect slaves, then called out to them from the poolside.

“Well, there’s certainly no doubt that you and your daughters really love each other. But if I recall, there was a particular reason you three are here today. Would you care to tell the people what that reason is?”

Morgan beamed back with the most sincere, loving smile she could manage, one only a devoted mother and wife could attain.

“Of course Master. I and my daughters are here because we love Doggy cock more than anything else! We love being a Beasty’s sex slaves, we love getting fucked like bitches every night of our lives! Now we’re nothing but feral fuck toys, and we’re a million times happier than we ever were living with my pathetic husband.” Morgan spoke without reservation, without fear or embarrassment. This was her true belief now, she was just a breeding bitch; it was always her and her daughters’ destiny, and now it was their ecstasy.

Kinsey and Linsey both giggled at their mother’s confession, of her formal betrayal of their father, of humanity to the Beasts. They each hugged Morgan tighter, pressing their faces softly to her breasts like the spoiled children they were.

“Mommy’s right! We love getting fucked by our Doggy owner sooooooo so much! We love being our owner’s playthings!” Kinsey sighed dreamily for the camera.

“Hmhmh. We’re always telling our friends at school how good it feels to have the thick Puppy knot stretching our pussies. And when we feel all that Beasty cum flooding into our wombs, we can feel how its’ just the right, natural thing for girls to do.” Linsey led off of her sister’s zealous passion.

Then both twins beamed their lust-driven smiles at the camera and spoke together. “Being Doggy sex slaves is the best!”

Bismarck continued to flash his toothy grin in appreciation for his girls’ words.

“Wow, sounds like you three have really enjoyed selling your bodies to us Animals. But is there a special reason you’re recording for our audience today?”

Morgan hummed thoughtfully as she cast knowing, sexily-sly glances to her two daughters. Her hands curled up, drawing her daughters closer still while her fingers encircled their backs, her hands coming to gently caress the flat bellies of the girls.

“That’s right. Me and my daughters are all ovulating. Today our Canine owner is going to fuck us raw and knock us up. We’re going to be bred like the good bitches we are. We’ve pledged our lives to Beast’s pleasure, and today we pledge our wombs. We’ll all raise a litter of strong Puppies in our bellies to show the world that we rightfully belong to the Beasties!” Morgan’s voice almost sounded like she reached a small climax, or something approaching a strong religious oath.

Unable to contain their excitement any further, Morgan wrenched Linsey into her, kissing her daughter deeply, the incestuous pair burying their tongues in each other’s mouths. While her mom and sister made out, Kinsey turned inwards and began to sweetly suck on her mother’s nipple. She fantasized how things would be in just a few months, her mother would lactate and she’d be able to suck on her mom’s milk just like when she was a baby. And with a baby growing in her own womb, she could feed her own mother and sister too!

Morgan pulled her two daughter off for just a second, but quickly brought Kinsey up alongside her sister. There was only a moment of inaction, but all three could see the burning lust deep in each other’s eyes. With a feral growl, Morgan gripped her two slutty daughters tightly by the hair and brought booth their mouths to hers, initiating a torrid, three-way kiss.

As the mother and her twin daughters kissed and caressed each other in the pool, Bismarck stood by the camerawoman, who was soaking in all the hot details. She loved her job, loved watching dumb human sluts get what was coming to them and get ravaged by big beasty cock. She got to film and watch stuff like this all day and then go home to her one true love and have him breed her as well; and occasionally they got themselves a little human to play with too.

Bismarck was happy and horny as always to see his traumatized family groping each other, but it was time to move to the main event for the day. Walking up the side of the pool, he howled low to get the girls attention. Disappointment rang slightly from each lady as they pulled their lips and tongues away from each other, but they still looked up with pure commitment and lust at their beloved owner.

The slaves-girls knew his command immediately, and arm in arm they began to wallow through the water towards the pools edge. Bismarck smirked and made way on the side for them to get out. The mother and daughter continued to toy and tease one another even as they pulled themselves up to the side of the pool, not able to keep their hands off the tempting, shiny, wet skin of their family members.

Watching his sexy toys emerge glistening from the pool was more arousing than Bismarck had anticipated, and by the time all three girls were back on the deck his Doggy-cock was almost painfully erect, red and pointing angrily towards them, demanding a warm hole to fuck!

The big German Shepherd flashed his playthings a menacing, toothy grin before he actually sat himself back down on the pavement. The girls watched with adoration as their animalistic owner laid himself against the wet ground, his gorgeous cock so temptingly close to filling their needy pussies.

His dangerous smile never faltering, the Canine crooked a finger towards Morgan and beckoned her down to him. Her face flush with enlightenment as she got down to her knees just before him.

“Now Morgan, come show the world how much you love riding big beasty cock.” Bismarck growled mockingly, not so much towards her, but to the rest of humanity that hadn’t yet realized their position.

“Yes Master! Please use my pussy to your heart’s content!” Morgan sighed reverently.

With an obvious anticipation, the corrupted mother crawled forward above her Canine lover, her soft thighs relishing in the taboo feel of the Dog’s fur caressing them. With practiced expertise, Morgan brought her dripping slit right over her Master’s rod, the phallus that had so thoroughly claimed her heart and soul, that rightfully forced the Beast’s will upon her receptive womanhood.

The moment her outer lips touched the tapered tip, Bismarck grabbed Morgan by her luscious hips and slammed her down, burying his impressive Doggy cock all the way down to his knot.

Morgan cried in bliss, her face alight with carnal happiness as she felt the inhuman flesh invade her, claim her again. She had no qualms showing this face to the world, showing that she truly was just a Beast’s property, and she loved being a sex-slave.

The wanton mother’s voice began a symphony of rapture, high pitched hums escaping her constantly as she reveled in the forbidden pleasure. Her body had grown quite used to its’ new purpose as fuck-fodder. Even as waves of ecstasy overcame her mind, her body now moved by its own natural instinct, her basest instincts to give pleasure, to mate, to breed. Over and over, Morgan waved her hips in the most erotic form she was capable of, putting herself on display as she lovingly fucked this inhuman Beast to show her devotion to the animals.

As their mother lost herself to the bliss, expertly fucking their Master’s thick cock, Linsey and Kinsey watched with rapt attention, adoration and love. There was always a hint of jealousy when they weren’t the one’s being fucked, but they still loved watching their master claim another female, one of their own family whom they loved so closely. As the German Shepherd bounced the hapless woman vigorously on his phallus, the twin daughters instinctively went to finger their own pussies at the sight that never lost its’ beauty, no matter how many times they were forced to bear witness.

As the human and Dog couple continued to coil in the illicit love, Linsey and Kinsey lost their patience, and desperately wanted to involve themselves as well. Morgan’s focus was squarely on riding this marvelous cock, and didn’t notice as her twin daughter knelt down on either side of her.

A shred of Morgan’s consciousness took notice when her beautiful little girls each hugged her bouncing body from either side, their hands going to fondle her swaying breasts and adding to her pleasure.

“God, you’re so fucking hot Mommy! We love watching you get fucked by big Doggy cock!” Kinsey sighed religiously before her mouth clamped down on one of her mother’s sweet breasts.

“Mmmmm, keep fucking him Mom! Fuck our owner and show everyone how much we love it!” Linsey added before she too began to tenderly kiss her mother’s chest.

“Oh Godesses… Girls…Bismarck… it’s too fucking good!...” Morgan’s mind turned to mush as the overpowering feelings of ecstasy coursed through her, as her daughter’s incestuously lapped at her breasts, as her strong Canine owner thrust his mighty dick into her warm pussy.

Bismarck had certainly been enjoying himself as well, never once slowing or easing as he pumped himself deep into this fertile woman. He had a clear goal for the day, today was the day he filled these human girls with his children, and truly made them the property of the Beasts!

“Well Morgan!...” Bismarck snarled through his own carnal focus. “Are you ready for me to breed you like the Good bitch you are!”

As her owner growled his intent, he thrust particularly hard, stabbing his spear-like cock right into the entrance to her womb. Morgan let loose a particularly high shriek as she felt this, as she felt her womb opening, preparing to receive his gift, his children.

“YES MASTER, MY LOVE! I WANT YOU TO BREED ME! I’M READY TO BE A MOTHER AGAIN! FILL ME WITH YOUR PUPPIES! I WANT TO GIVE BIRTH TO MORE BEASTYS!”

As she felt the Animal drove his vengeful cock deeper inside her than ever Morgan let loose an ear-piercing cry of pleasure. She could feel it all, the pointed dip breaking down her receptive barrier to her womb, the thick, inhuman knot almost painfully stretching her pussy lips and lodging itself firmly in her body, and the full mass of his dick swelling and engorging as it prepared to burst inside her.

The sexy mother burned in a life-defining orgasm as her owner claimed every inch of her sacred womb. Bismarck felt his beloved slave squeeze tighter on his cock than ever before, and he knew his own orgasm would be one of the best of his life.

As the human female continued to wail in obedient ecstasy, the dominant Canine joined her in unleashing a feral, savage roar, one proclaiming to all the world that he was marking this woman as his permanent property. He could feel his knot filling and swelling like a balloon, and finally he burst, unleashing a tidal wave his fertile seed inside the mindless woman.

Morgan’s voice nearly cracked as her shrill reached even higher, her orgasms renewed and burning a hole in her core. She felt the boiling, life-filled liquid fill her womb, seeking her eggs to create these blasphemous children, and it was a bliss she never could have imagined.

Linsey and Kinsey had to back off as their mother caused a small earthquake with her brilliant climax. They watched almost hypnotized at the beauty of this female succumbing to the most savage pleasure imaginable, as she was graced with the fertile seed of a magnificent Beast, chosen to bear his feral children. Their own pussies flooded with need, they wanted so desperately to join their mother in this euphoria!

The Camera girl captured it all, no small amount of drool escaping her lips and no small amount of cum leaking from her pussy. But the recording showed every long moment, as Bismarck slowed his roll and began to breathe harshly. As Morgan’s body eventually ceased its’ major quivering, slowing only to occasional twitches. It focused in on the blind look of absolute, carnal bliss on Morgan’s panting face.

A wave of satisfaction filled Bismarck’s head as his long tongue lolled out of his muzzle. He saw the beautiful look of mindless submission on his Morgan’s face, exactly how a human woman should look with a Beast.

In a gesture of appreciation, Bismarck forced his torso upright and encircled the feeble woman in his broad arms. Forcing her naked body to his fuzzy one, he planted his velvet lips against Morgan’s own, the dazed women lazily allowing her master entrance to her mouth as the Dog ensnared her tongue with his own.

Bismarck could hear Kinsey and Linsey sigh as he kissed their mother deeply. As he brought the woman away from his face he could see the absolute satisfaction and complacency in her dull eyes. This was the look of a female that would never question her life as a breeder. As Bismarck gave her one last malicious grin, he lifted the battered woman from his waist. Small moans of lingering sensitive delight and reluctance escaped Morgan as she felt her beloved master’s cock vacate her obedient slit.

Once Bismarck had fully removed his trophy, he set Morgan off to the side and she quickly slumped into the pavement, appearing sleepy, well-fucked, and thoroughly content with her life of slavery.

Still panting hard on his knees, this slight exhaustion would not divert him from his instinct-driven needs. His eyes flashed red and shot towards the twins, his muzzle curling to a dangerous sneer as he eyed the luscious teenagers. Linsey and Kinsey each inhaled sharply, their hearts fluttering with anticipation as this savage animal eyed their bodies with blasphemous lust.

“Alright girls, it’s time to breed. Now show the world how good of Doggy slaves you are.” The German Shephard growled through his shortened breath.

The girls were quivering with excitement and want, but still they knew their role was to obey always. They gave a mischievous smile to their master, to the camera, and then to each other before they turned to face away. Kneeling just beside one another, they looked each other’s bodies up and down appreciatively, each openly lusting over the feminine form of their twin sister, desiring for their own sexy body, their own identical DNA. Eyes glazed with lust they caressed one another, Kinsey softly stroking her sister’s flat (for now) tummy as Linsey softly groped her twin’s inviting breast.

“We’re gonna get fucked raw and knocked up.” Kinsey whispered to her sister, mindless, hazy love in her voice.

“We’re gonna be mothers to a litter of Beasties.” Linsey reveled back as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

Softly their lips twisted together in a sinful kiss, their backs arching as they bent down low to the ground. Their kiss never separated even as they kneeled on all fours, presenting their open cunts, their receptive bellies to their Canine master just like good bitches should.

The Camera Girl panted as she closed in on the twins sopping cunts, the weak human girls begging to be filled with Dog seed and sown with puppies. Bismarck similarly sneered in triumph as he got a good look of his property’s appropriate behavior. He’d had way more than his fill of fun with these two since claiming them, and now it was time to indoctrinate them fully as Doggy breeders!

Even as Linsey and Kinsey made out sensually, they cast their pleading eyes back to their owner. Bismarck bore deep into their souls, silently enforcing his overbearing will on them even further as he crawled up to them. He came to Kinsey first on the left, eyeing the bountiful ass that belonged to him. His fuzzy hands went naturally to the yielding flesh, securing himself to her backside.

A low growl was all the warning these sluts deserved before Bismarck forced himself deep into the helpless teen. Kinsey was forced to break the kiss with her sister as her face twisted into bliss and her cry of agonizing pleasure echoed out. Her master was not gentle nor was he patient right now, she could feel the feral desperation in his movement as he forced his entire massive member deep into her at once!

“Ohhhhhhhh FUCK!...” Kinsey wailed in helpless abyss as the Dog quickly set about pummeling into her soft slit.

Bismarck hummed low as he struggled to keep his concentration, still quite sensitive from his time with Morgan. Still, his Bestial instincts were strong and clear in their demands, he had to ravage these girls and inseminate them.

Linsey watched the awesome beauty of her sister as her face twisted in mindless ecstasy and thoughtless moans constantly escaped her. She held tight to her hand, feeling her body shift every time their Animalistic lover thrust into the small female. Kinsey wouldn’t have recognized her sister even if she transformed into an angel right there; right now her entire existence only mattered as a warm hole for her Master to so lovingly fill.

The abominable couple lost themselves to the savage carnality. Bismarck Clutched tightly to the young girl’s body as he furiously pounded his glowing cock into her tight yet welcoming cunt over and over. He could feel her teen body respond to him every time, resound with his might, submit to her own pleasure. He could’ve easily finished in her and been done with the deed, but he was here to assert his dominance, and not just with Kinsey.

It was a struggle to remove his cock as Kinsey’s pussy sucked to desperately to keep it in, but he did pop it out along with a massively annoyed sigh from Kinsey. He ignored that girl’s cry of need; she was his to do with as he wanted, and her sister required his attention as well, she’d just have to share the pleasure.

Keeping one hand around Kinsey’s waist, Bismarck shifted his hips over slightly so he was in between the two twin slaves. His now free hand went to secure Linsey on his right, and the girl gasped at his touch, instantly knowing it was her turn to be ravished.

As fast as his enflamed body could allow, The German Shepherd shifted his hips over to align with Linsey’s slit. As was his right, Bismarck pierced his tapered dick straight through to the girl’s core.

Now was Linsey’s turn to cry and relish the feeling of pure, obedient delight. She felt her heart and soul enflame as her purpose was fulfilled, her body meant to give pleasure to strong animals like them and bear their healthy children.

Kinsey was certainly not happy she lost her fulfilling cock before she could climax, but as she looked over to see her sister’s pretty face contorted in pure, sinful ecstasy, she remembered her place as a slave, the place of all women as receptacles for Beast cocks and cum. Now was her turn to squeeze tight to Linsey’s hand; everything in this blissful life they would experience together.

Bismarck panted harder and harder as he pumped his fiery cock into the tight teenage slit. She wrapped so delectably around him, he loved how small human girls were compared to Doggy Dick, especially the young ones. It was just more proof that human women existed solely for Beasts’ pleasure.

Now came the tricky part. After giving Linsey several good, dominating thrusts he once again removed himself from the teenager. Linsey moaned in confusion and agitation at the loss of her orgasm, but Bismarck knew she’d be satisfied soon enough.

With an instinctive drive, Bismarck shifted back and forced himself back into Kinsey, thrusting powerfully into her for several long moments, much to the girls delight. Then, before either of them could reach their climax, the Dog would pull out again and stick it to Linsey once more.

The Camera girl watched with rapt attention, a steady stream of femcum leaking out from her shorts. Bismarck was fully displaying his expertise now, masterfully switching between fucking both of the horny young teenage slaves.

Now the backyard filled with a melody sung out by Kinsey and Linsey, each of them voicing their pure delight in succession. When one had their beloved owner thrusting his mighty phallus into them they howled with sinful happiness as the carnal feelings of rightness filled them; meanwhile her sister would gaze lovingly into the delectable image of another female surrendering herself to nature. Then Bismarck would switch, and it would be that twin’s turn to experience the pleasure.

Bismarck managed to keep this up for many long minutes, satisfying both human sluts with his long Doggy rod. His pace quickened to a blur, fucking both so fast that neither was left wanting, and both began crying endlessly in delight as all of their orgasms approached their crescendo.

In the final moment Bismarck pushed his might deep into Kinsey, the tip of his spear breaking through her cervix and finding its’ home in the teenage womb. With a ferocious roar the Canine drove his thick knot past the girl’s tight pussy lips, lodging himself firmly in her feminine space. His instinct compelled him to attend to his other mate as well, and his free hand immediately went to Linsey’s vacant pussy, jamming his thick, furred fingers into her and strumming her relentlessly.

As animalistic howls echoed all around the poolside, Bismarck felt his climax bubble from his testicles. The vicious knot swelled in Kinsey’s poor, abused slit before he burst completely in her. A tidal wave of white life spilled from the tip of his cock directly into the young girl’s receptive womb.

Kinsey’s face lit up like a bomb as she felt the virile, boiling fluids fill her sacred room. An orgasm unlike anything she’d felt before crashed through her, shattering her mind beyond the point of return, defining the rest of her life. This was what she lived for, to fuck, to breed!

Linsey couldn’t focus on her sister though, as Bismarck’s fingers were just enough to coax her over the edge, her body failing as her necessary orgasm quivered through her under her owner’s touch.

When voices became strained, silence filled the air. The Dog and the twins fell silent, their voices hoarse from their cries of ecstasy. Bismarck though grunted hard as he cut off his own climax on purpose; even after spilling a gallon of cum into his prime mate, he had more to give that he stopped himself from releasing. Showing his iron will, he wrenched his cock from Kinsey, the girl only giving weak mewls as her hips gave way and she slumped to the concrete completely.

Bismarck’s face contorted in deep frustration as he forced his orgasm on hold, but he had one last deed to commit. While Kinsey all but passed out, Linsey shook from the lingering orgasm, her butt still high in the air, ripe for Bismarck’s access. However, although Linsey’s orgasms wasn’t nearly as strong as her sister’s, she was stull hyper sensitive. She wouldn’t have known if she could take any more attention at that moment without going crazy, so it’s a good thing Bismarck didn’t ask her permission.

Before he went completely feral with anger, Bismarck violently grasped Linsey’s hips in his claws before impaling Linsey on his cock. Linsey screamed from shock, her nerves overloaded as her Canine lover mercilessly stabbed his length back into her, immediately hammering into her womb and wedging his bulbous knot well within her lips.

There was no need for stimulation this time, Bismarck was ready to explode. With a much lower, but no less vicious growl, the tyrannical German Shepherd finally let himself loose again. Linsey wailed in unexpected rapture as she felt the massive inhuman cock suddenly invade her again, but once she felt his potent cum flooding into her she truly lost it all, her mind and will melting as the unending bliss overwrote her soul. The remaining and still far generous sperm sprayed wickedly deep into the teenage twin’s womb, filling her to the brim with the promise of new life; bastardly, blasphemous, Beasty life.

Finally, all was said and done as Bismarck let drip the last ounces of his seed into the helpless girl’s tummy. With an extremely hefty sigh the Dog pulled himself back, falling hard onto his butt. His cock shrunk very quickly this time, having spent an extreme amount of energy on these three females.

The twin sisters Kinsey and Linsey were left nearly lifeless on the ground, but oh so extremely happy with their lives. With what little consciousness they had left they looked into each other’s eyes again, not that they could turn their heads to look anywhere else. Their eyes were star-filled, hazy, and as perfectly happy as could be.

They shared a small smile, saying everything they needed to but were far too tired to actually speak. They were going to be mommies now, with their master’s virile sperm filling their womb, soon his puppies would be filling them, and their true lives as Beasty breeders would be set in stone. They knew without a shadow of a doubt that their lives would continue in this endless bliss forever; as the inhuman sperm sought out their fertile, receptive eggs, they knew their destiny was sealed.

Bismarck struggled to sit up but the view before him was more than worth it. Three human bitches, once a mother and her twin daughters, now lay before him, completely wrecked by his unhuman phallus, their wombs and pussies dripping with his seed, giving it a warm home from which his puppies would be born.

With a prolonged groan the German Shepherd stood, twisting and stretching his aching limbs, at least feeling the relief in his phallus from getting a moment to relax without it being erect. Smirking smugly, he turned his attention back to the camera girl. Judging from the way she was panting he was guessing his video would become quite popular. Walking slowly over towards her, he motioned for the camera. Not doing so well standing on her own at this point, she allowed him to take the camera without argument.

Bismarck first brought the camera up to see how little Kinsey and Linsey were doing. He grinned as he brought the camera down to capture their utterly blissed out faces. The two were well fucked out of their minds, and clearly in no condition to reply, but it was enough that the world would see the look of absolute contentment and obedience on their faces, see how much they truly loved their lives as beasty sex-slaves.

With the twins rather uncooperative at the moment, Bismarck started to move towards Morgan. The mature female seemed to have regained some sense, and was currently pushed up on her side, still breathing hard, a red tinge and huge grin on her face showing just how good she felt.

When Morgan noticed her Master bringing the camera back towards her she did her best to give a renewed vixenous smile for the audience, despite how exhausted she was. Bismarck grinned as his pet played up her role. Morgan stretched herself out as luxuriously as possible. Groaning at length, the corrupt mother drew a finger down her belly and dipped it into her still pulsing cunt. She pulled back with a thick, sticky gob of Doggy cum on her finger, which she sultrily drew up to her mouth and licked clean.

Bismarck chuckled throatily at the wonderful display put on by the wife he’d so ferociously claimed as his trophy.

“Well Morgan, how are feeling after all that?” He asked cockily.

“Mmmmmmmhhmmmm, absolutely perfect.” Morgan groaned at length as she stretched her body out on display.

“Wanna tell our audience how it feels to be bred like a common bitch.”

“”Goddess… I never could’ve imagined I could ever feel this good in my old life. But now I know what all women should know, how good it feels to let a Beast own your body. I know now that men just can’t compare to Animals.” Morgan sighed again, looking down to her belly as she lovingly rubbed it.

“I can feel how much more potent your cum is than my ex-husbands. I can feel your sperm claiming my eggs. I can feel our children being created, and I know my womb will make a safe home for them.” Morgan spoke with a holy reverence, truly loving the feeling as her womb became the breeding grounds for Canines.

“So I’m a better fuck than your old husband then. You ever think about your old life anymore.” Bismarck asked toyingly, already knowing the answer his slave would give the camera.

Morgan focused her eyes on the camera and gave a truly wicked smile. “Fuck no.” 

Bismarck expected this but the effect on him was still profound. He set the camera down on its’ portable stand, directing it right at the supine woman, and quickly padded over towards his bitch. Morgan just smiled obediently as her Doggy owner lay just behind her. Then, in front of the camera and for all the world to see, the Canine wrapped the human female in his arms and drew her back into his huge, fuzzy form.

Morgan sighed in pure bliss a she melted into the Dog’s touch, as it was the most natural thing in the world for a female. She felt her master put his hot muzzle by her ear and mutter a few words into her. Then she turned her head and his mouth was waiting right there to claim her, the inhuman couple kissing long and lovingly for all the world to see.

Only after Bismarck had thoroughly claimed her mouth did her allow the woman to turn back to the camera and give one last evil smile, her look telling all the world that she was betraying her humanity and that of her daughters so they could all live in ecstasy as Beasty fuck-slaves.

“My daughters and I know the truth now that we’re not held back by the dull man. Our lives are perfect, and all we want to do for the rest of our lives is fuck our doggy master, breed like good bitches, and give birth to his many healthy puppies.”


	6. Indebted, Ch 6

**Indebted, Ch. 6**

_In this chapter, a woman and her twin daughters send a video to her ex-husband, showing them giving birth to their German Shepherd puppies!_

*

It’d been ten months since Brett had been forced to watch the video of his wife and daughters breeding with his Canine boss, and that was the last time he had seen or heard from the girls, well, except for all of the very thorough and detailed stories Bismarck had continued to tell him about their depraved activities.

The destroyed man was returning to his “home,” having worked late into the night (as always). Brett had been forced to sell his old house and now lived out of a small apartment, not that he had the will to ever complain. Coming into the dark room, Brett immediately went to boot up his laptop, as Bismarck had a habit of emailing him late work, files, and other assignments even when off work.

Once his mail screen was up, the top message was one he hadn’t been expecting, something sent by his (now legally) ex-wife, Morgan. Maybe at the start of this whole disaster, seeing something from her might’ve elicited some depressed or soul-crushing feeling, but nowadays the human male just felt constantly numb. Still, with hardly a will of his own, he opened the message. There wasn’t much written, but a video file had been attached, which Brett robotically opened.

*

Once Morgan flicked the switch and saw the light turn green on the camera she took a step back. The woman had barely given a thought to her pathetic ex-husband as she’d lived the last year or so in utter bliss, but now her life was about to be altered again permanently, in the best way possible, and she wanted Brett to know one last time how far she and her daughters had fallen from him.

Morgan took a step back and gave a maliciously seductive smile to the camera, making sure it captured every curve of her well-ripened body. As always she was totally naked, save for her collar that marked her as a Doggy’s property. She felt absolutely no shame showing off to all the world that all she was a horny breeding slut.

But what she really wanted was for Brett to see the changes to her body. Morgan was currently heavily pregnant, very obviously right at the end. Her belly was beautifully round, jutting far from her otherwise slender and rapacious body. Her hips had flared just noticeably in preparation for her renewed motherhood. And her breasts will still pert and perfect, but now heavy and full with a mother’s natural milk that she would give unrestricted to feed her beloved bastard.

As she smiled demonically she ran her hands all over her hyper-sensitive flesh. She wanted her husband to see how her body had been primed for spawning by her Beasty lover, and once he knew she wanted the whole world to see her like this as well.

Morgan giggled like a schoolgirl as she rubbed her hands all over the smooth, round swell of her tummy, sighing in ecstasy as she relished in the thought that she was carrying the child of an unclean Beast, that her womb, once pledged to her human husband, was now the sole property of a Canine to seed with his unnatural spawn. 

Once Morgan had finished her little opening display she focused malevolently back on the camera.

“Hello Brett, I figured I’d take one final time to talk to you.” Morgan hissed through a sneer, her voice rife with venom as she spoke her ex-husband’s name.

“I really wanted you to see how me and the girls were doing. You know, ever since you _sold us_ to a Beasty and he turned us into his sex-slaves. But I’ve long since forgiven you for that. After all, now I understand what our true purpose is, and I know what true happiness is; it’s to serve Beasts, let them ravish me as their fuck-fodder, let them soil my womb with their filthy seed and breed their inhuman children. That’s what you’ve turned me into Brett, a lowly human Brood-mare.” Morgan spoke with equal parts hate towards her ex while also sighing in beloved reverence at her own doomed fate as a slave

“But since you sold me to Bismarck he’s made me feel like the true female I was born to be. The savage way he ravishes me day and night has totally pushed you out of my mind. And now you can see I’m carrying the fruits of our forbidden love.” As Morgan spoke she glanced down lovingly to her swollen belly, caressing it with the utmost care for Brett to see.

“I’m carrying Bismarck’s puppies in my belly. It’ll only be a few short days before I give birth to his children. And I’m going to love _our_ puppies in a way I never could’ve loved you, Brett. My Womb, which once belonged to you, is now the home of another man’s children, a _Beastie’s_ children. Oh, and as for _your_ offspring, Brett.” Morgan’s voice turned low and cold as her dark smile grew wider.

The corrupted woman then looked off screen and gestured over to someone else. On cue, Morgan’s twin daughters, Kinsey and Linsey both walked into the camera’s view. Each girl went to one side of her mother and wrapped an arm around the sexy woman, all three hugging close together.

Kinsey and Linsey each smiled sweetly at the camera while they simultaneously caressed their own tummies with their free hand. Both twin girls were just as ripened and pregnant as their mother, healthy swells protruding from their otherwise firm, young bodies. Both girls looked as happy and proud as possible to be displaying their promise to their Doggy master to birth his children.

As Kinsey and Linsey both snuggled against their mommy and rubbed her belly alongside their own, Morgan continued to smirk with an evil triumph towards the camera.

“As you can see Brett, _my_ daughters are filled with our master’s seed as well. I wonder how it feels to you, Brett. I wonder how it feels to know that your legacy, you bloodline ends because your wife and children chose to sell themselves to animals, to allow Beasties to claim our wombs and force us to carry their lineages. Because to us it feels like pure heaven.” Morgan sighed graciously as her daughters caressed her.

Kinsey and Linsey both giggled succulently as they smiled mindlessly at the camera. They were only vaguely aware that their mother was making a video record for their old human father, but honestly they could barely even remember him anymore. He may have given them life, but now their lives belonged solely to their Canine owner, and they couldn’t be happier as sex-dolls.

“Mommy is right, we’re both so excited.” Linsey sighed in sheer bliss.

“We’ve got our own cute puppies growing healthy in our tummies now, and soon we’ll get to be mommies ourselves!” Kinsey agreed with reverent ecstasy.

Then at once both twins expressed, “It’s so incredibly wonderful!”

Forgetting the camera, the mother and daughters trio looked into each other’s with a pheromone-laden lust. They hugged each other as tight as they could given the interference of their pregnant bellies, but the sensation of their tummies and their children rubbing together only heightened their arousal.

Kinsey put her hands all the way around her mother, hugging the mature woman close as she ran her hands ceaselessly over her round stomach, one hand going up to play with her lengthened, uncut hair.

Meanwhile Morgan turned to her other daughter as she and Linsey embraced as best they could, holding each other close from the side as their faces met for a searing kiss, the depraved mother dragging her little girl deep into sin as their tongues swirled.

Just as Linsey reached up to fondle one of her mother’s heavy breasts, Morgan leant away, leaning in again to give her girl just a little peck of appreciation on the lips. The ravenous woman then turned her head, finding Kinsey waiting there, ready to immediately claim her lips. The mother and daughter moaned as they tasted each other’s joy, while Linsey busied herself kissing the swell of her mommy’s neck.

The camera all but forgotten, the mother and daughters lost themselves in a hormonal frenzy as they kissed each other lovingly. Eventually they’d go back to edit the footage, getting off several times to the show before finally finding the appropriate time to cut the feed.

*

Brett blinked slowly as his shredded mind processed the information he’d just been given. But before he could fully comprehend, the video cut to a new scene.

*

As the camera flicked on again, Morgan took a step back, ready to deliver her final message ever to her ex-husband. She looked serenely to the lens, sighing in quiet happiness as she just let the image be burned into the film, and into Brett’s memory.

The camera soaked in all of her glory. There stood Morgan, naked as the savage she was, proudly wearing her collar, symbol of her beloved bondage on her throat. This time, though, she had a long awaited new addition. The proud bulge of pregnancy was no longer visible, the fallen mother’s body having fully regained its’ slender and erotic figure.

In its’ place, Morgan now cradled a young puppy in her arms, a healthy looking specimen, the spitting image of its’ father, Bismarck, without the slightest hint of humanity in its’ features. Morgan looked down to the new life in her arms and smiled with a positively radiant warmth, the threat of tears just barely shimmering in her lust-cursed eyes. This was her child with Bismarck, the product of their blasphemous love, the spawn of her owner, her true proof that she was nothing more than a Beast’s slave, a Beast breeder for the rest of her life.

Morgan cooed reverently as the young pup reached for her welcoming breast, rooting onto the nipple and sucking greedily at the milk she so lovingly provided. The corrupt woman had been basking in her happy life for what seemed like forever now, again and again playing through her fall in her memory, her transformation from simple housewife and mother to depraved sex-slave who happily offered her traitorous womb to birth feral animals. It was perfect.

As the German Shepherd pup nursed sleepily at her comforting teat, Morgan just continued to wistfully stare down at it. She’d never lose her awe for this pup, never lose the mind-numbing sense of love and devotion for it. It was a Dog, a Beast, and it was her child! She would raise and love it with all her heart and soul, as was her duty and her ecstasy as a Beast slave!

The camera recorded many minutes of Morgan simply looking down with real passion to her newborn bastard, but eventually the woman rose from her revelry, slowly casting her sinful eyes back to the camera with a venomously vengeful smile.

“Hello again Brett. I made this last video so you could see me one last time. This is who I am now, and who I’ll be for the rest of my life. I don’t care if you remember or forget our old life together, but I want you to remember that for the rest of our lives, as you’re crying alone in your shitty little apartment I’ll be living in Bismarck’s mansion, getting stuffed full of thick Doggy knot every day and night.”

The pup in Morgan’s arms let go of her nipple and yawned. Morgan’s demeanor changed to adoration in an instant as she looked down to her child again. In a few seconds though, the newborn Dog whimpered a bit before latching back on to its’ mother’s leaking tit. Morgan sighed in delight briefly before she turned her wicked glare back to the camera.

“I wanted you to see my child, Brett. **_MY_** child, not ours. The child I conceived with Bismarck, not you. I wanted you to see the healthy Beasty I’ve given birth to. My perfect little puppy that Bismarck planted inside me, that I grew in my womb and brought into this world.” Morgan spoke with equal parts venom for her husband and utter love for her inhuman child.

“But it’s not just my child I wanted you to see. I want you to see **_my_** daughters’ children too.”

Thanks to the editing, the black background behind Morgan suddenly faded and the rest of the room came into view. Linsey and Kinsey were there now, as well as several other new lives. Kinsey lay back on a bed, still quite pregnant and face sweaty and red, showing a picture of utter bliss. Linsey sat beside her, her tummy flat, her children already brought into this world.

“Linsey’s already given birth to her pups as well, twins in fact. And now Kinsey is just about to bring her own children into this world as well. I wanted you to see at least once, Brett. I wanted you to watch as **_MY_** daughter gives birth to her own Beasties, the children of her Master.”

Morgan stepped aside to allow the camera to focus solely on the action before it. As Kinsey huffed and sighed in exhaustion and delight on the bed her twin sister Linsey sat right beside her. Linsey held her sister’s hands between her own as she whispered gentle words of encouragement to the girl. She already experienced birth herself, and she knew that despite it being the most joyful, fulfilling, and violently ecstatic feeling yet, it was also monumentally exhausting.

“You’re almost there sis. Just a few more pushes and you’ll be a mommy! You’ll get to see your newborn Beasty pups! Our owner’s children! I promise you the feeling will be a thousand times better than everything we’ve felt before! Come on babe, come on!”

Finally the room shook as Kinsey let loose a primal cry of utter ecstasy. She could feel her inhuman offspring voiding her womb and running down her birth canal, stroking every part of her aching pussy; and she was rewarded for her devotion to the Beasts with the most bone-shattering, powerful orgasm of her life!

Linsey moved down the bed just in time to see two healthy young puppies slide from her womb and enter the waiting world. The assistant twin gasped in awe at this miraculous sight; she’d felt it herself and seen it with her mother, but witnessing the miracle of birth was just such a life-defining moment, especially when it was a human girl resigning her rights by bringing savage Beasties to life!

Shaking the revelry off, Linsey quickly caught the twin pups, bringing the wet newborns into her arms. Her eyes glistened and glimmered with loving admiration, these were her nephews, her new masters, Beast life reared by willing human women! These were the lives she would dedicate and surrender her own life to, the natural inheritors of the planet.

“Oh my Goddess sis, they’re beautiful! Look, two twin puppies! They look identical to mine! It’s like we’ve had four perfect Quadruplets!” Linsey gushed as her sister caught her breath, Kinsey’s eyes rolling back as the mind-erasing joy slowly ebbed from her veins and some modicum of control returned.

But within moments, Linsey remembered these were Kinsey’s pups, and rushed to bring the infants to her sister, just as the girl’s eyes began to focus back on reality. Kinsey’s consciousness returned just in time to see two bright and beautiful German Shepherd pups being handed to her.

“Oh… Goddess…” Kinsey heaved out between ragged breaths. She almost couldn’t believe her eyes at the sight, her voice dripped with utter adulation at the children, **_her_** children!

It was a struggle with her exhausted body, but nothing could stop Kinsey from reaching up and accepting her babies from her sister, taking the young pups into her arms and cradling them lovingly into her naked embrace. Tears quickly began to stream from the girl’s eyes and a bright smile cracked her face as loose, heavy chuckles escaped her.

“My babies!... my beautiful…doggy…babies!...” Kinsey choked out between reverently joyful sobs.

As Linsey set her head on her sister’s shoulder and joined Kinsey at idolizing the new Beast life they’d brought into the world, Morgan stood back in front of the camera. She still cradled her child, the pup still nursing greedily from her breast, so very heavy with milk, her body primed and readied to be the perfect breeder, to accede to every need and whim of her children, her born masters!

No more words needed be said. She’d shown everything that Brett needed to see, his ultimate failure, his bloodline ending, signed over, voluntarily surrendered to Beast slavery. With sinful love for her animal master in her eyes, Morgan gave one last wicked grin to the camera before the feed cut.

*

As the video hit its’ end Brett was left staring at the motionless screen, his thoughts numbed to the point of erasure, save for one ticking sensation in his head, like a dying heartbeat. Failure.

*

With the camera off, her final goodbyes said, Morgan could finally and forever forget about her old life, and devote herself fully to her real destiny as a Beast breeder!

Morgan turned back to the bed to see her daughter Kinsey, a tiny baby puppy in each arm, held close to her soft breasts as she smiled and wept from incomprehensible joy. Morgan knew she would feel this way, just like she knew Linsey would feel this way. The endless pleasure of being a sex slave, combined with the natural sense of devotion of being a mother combined into the most perfect experience imaginable. This was their goal as women, to give birth to healthy animals, to know their place in world.

A soft sigh escaped Kinsey as her two pups each found one of her swollen nipples and attached themselves. Quickly their muzzles began to suck, and Kinsey sighed even harder as she felt them forcing her new mother’s milk from her. She was feeding her Doggy children for the first time, fulfilling her role as a slave and mother, and it was orgasmic!

Linsey smiled peaceably as she watched her sister naturally settle into the role of mommy for her newborn children. Now that her sister was all set, the girl was finally able to rush back to the next room. She quickly returned to the action with her own two Shepherd puppies, ready to join her sister and feed her children their needed nutrients as well.

Kinsey turned and smiled to her twin as the identical girl crawled back into the bed, laying just beside her sister as naturally as they day they themselves were born. The twins beamed and giggled a bit, each choking up and crying a little more from sheer happiness.

“We did it sis! We’re mommies now!” Linsey sighed in hushed excitement. A more punctuated sigh followed as her own twin pups found her sensitive nipples as well and started to draw her milk.

“It’s like our destiny’s come true! Our powerful Doggy master bred us like good bitches, and we’ve given birth to his healthy, beautiful children!” Kinsey agreed in equally glorious self satisfaction.

“We’ll raise our children to be strong Doggies so they can find more nice girls to breed, until every woman knows what real happiness is!” Linsey sighed in her twisted dream of the future.

“And once our puppies are strong enough Master Bismarck can pump us full of another litter!” Kinsey’s pitch rose as her pussy twinged in excitement at that thought.

“Hmmmm. And in the meantime, we’ll continue to serve his every whim…” Linsey hazed as her lust began to drip again.

“…and he’ll continue to fuck us like the good slaves we are!” Kinsey agreed, her voice reaching a crescendo of rapture.

Together the two twins lost themselves to their thoughts, not mere fantasies but promises of their future. As they each held two healthy Shepard pup to their bosoms, feeding their blasphemous children, the spawn of their wombs, they would each reach a soft climax as they imagined what pleasures tomorrow would bring, when surely their Owner would fuck the life out of them once again!

As their pussies rattled and their nipples ached from the mouths of the young Doggies, Linsey and Kinsey looked deep into each other’s eyes, seeing the mirror of their souls, lost forever in a mindless abyss of sexual ecstasy. The twins leant together, sister and sister meeting in a searing kiss, expressing as much their deep love for each other, for their mother, for their Canine owner, and for their inhuman children. They kissed long as they dwelt on their perfect loves, on and on as their bodies continued to experience their promised, perfect bliss.

Morgan observed her twin daughters with an overwhelming sense of pride, and arousal. Her beautiful twin little girls, once perfectly normal children, now wanton sluts bred solely to take Beasty Cock! She loved watching their tight bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, watching their faces meet for the most taboo kiss as they expressed their thoughtless love!

And now she could feel the ultimate sense of pride for giving her grandchildren! Four perfect, healthy puppy dogs! They looked so naturally right sitting in their mothers’ arms, canines nursing at human teats! This was definitely the true natural order, and now she and her daughters had fulfilled their role in it!

Morgan’s gaze then turned down to her own pup still sucking at her generous nipple. She loved her daughters more than anything, but this puppy instilled a completely different sort of love in her heart. This was her true destiny, this was a male Dog that would someday find another human girl to corrupt into a Beasty sex slave, and she herself had birthed it into this world. She had done her part to correct the folly of man and pay retribution to the Beasts! And she’d paid in the noblest way possible, by pledging her womb to them!

The pup at Morgan’s breast finally grew full, and with a big yawn its’ big eyes slowly closed and the little Doggy fell asleep, its’ mother still holding it lovingly close into her naked breasts. Just as she felt pride in her daughters, Morgan felt a strong sense of Maternal pride for growing this healthy pup in her own, human womb. Finally, she could just sit back and bask in her ultimate ecstasy with her family, her **_true_** family.

Morgan slowly strode towards the bed, her two daughters finally coming apart in their kiss as their loving eyes began to half-lid. They looked sensually to their mother as the shapely woman scooted to Linsey’s side, pinning the twin in the middle.

All three ladies sighed as they cradled their bastard puppies to their chests. They were all finally bask in their mutual bliss. They had sold their bodies, allowed their feral owner to carve his essence deep into their forms, into their minds, and into their souls. They had earned their place in nature.

“We’ll raise these puppies to be strong, healthy Beasties.” Morgan spoke slowly, still relishing in the constant delight her body permanently radiated. Her voice was low, like she was chanting the true mantra she and her daughter’s lived by. Obey, love, and breed Beasts!

“Hmhmhm, big and strong, just like their big, Doggy Daddy.” Linsey agreed with a light chuckle.

“And when our babies are all grown up they’ll find nice human girls just like us to fuck and fill their tummies with more Beasty babies!” Kinsey sighed in ecstatic fantasy.

“And for the rest of our lives we’ll fill our wombs with as many puppies as we can. We’ll spend the rest of our lives fucking our Doggy masters, letting them seed their children in our bodies so we can birth more beautiful Beasties!” And as Morgan made that last hopeless promise the three lost ladies quivered in a light orgasm as visions of their long, happy futures filled their minds.

Morgan had been made to understand her role as a human female. She allowed her daughters to be taught the same joyous lesson. They were slaves. They were breeders. They would be the tools for Beasts to express their lust with for the rest of their lives. And they loved it. 


End file.
